Next Step
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke wed then prepare for the next step of their lives,parenthood. Sasunaru. Mpreg. Possible Sakura bashing,nothing harsh though.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto watched as Sasuke walked off,heading off for who knows how long. Their first date in the hospital helped him understand that they're bond was much deeper then friendship. But,Naruto smiled as he knew he was the one Sasuke could come home to. He then tilted his head as Sasuke turned around. He watched his boyfriend walked up and give a smile. "Let's make a promise." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "A promise?" Sasuke nodded then continued,"You like keeping your word,and I'll give it a try."_

 _"Grow out your hair. If you do,I'll stay in the village when I return." Naruto gave a slight blush as grabbed a piece of his spiky hair. "I promise." Sasuke nodded then leaned in. Naruto prepared himself for a kiss,but opened his eyes when he felt Sasuke's hand on the back of his head. Sasuke pulled him close,then gave his forehead a slight bump with his. "Then I give you my word."_

 _Naruto's blush grew as he rubbed his forehead,making Sasuke chuckle. Sasuke turned and walked off,giving off a bright smile._

 _._

 _After a long day of being unable to form the words during their third date,Sasuke and Naruto looked up at the fireworks. He looked over at his orange hoodied date. The back of his hair was nearly to his shoulder blades while the front locks nearly reached his chin. His bangs were down to the top of his eyes while a lock was uneven on his nose. The right side reached his nostril while the left was half way down his nose._

 _Sasuke chuckled,causing Naruto to turn his head. Sasuke turned to him,Naruto then turned his whole self,as he gulped while looking at his feet. Naruto gave a worried frown. Sasuke hadn't been himself at all today and it really worried him. After taking a deep breath,Sasuke lifted up and gave a soft smile. "Naruto... Let's get married."_

 _Naruto's eyes widen briefly before tears wielded up and he broke into a smile as the last firework went off. "Yeah."_

.

Everything about his very soon to be husband seemed to glow. His ocean blue eyes,his sunshine blonde hair,tan skin,even the whiskers he had on his cheeks. The white kimono sleeve followed Naruto's arm as he placed a clip,bearing a fish cake,in Sasuke's black hair. Sasuke smiled then placed a clip,bearing a tomato,Naruto's uneven hair. Then the two leaned in and kissed. Once they pulled away,Sasuke's placed a black bracelet bearing the Uchiha symbol on Naruto's left wrist while Naruto placed a similar black bracelet,this one bearing the Uzumaki symbol,on Sasuke's right arm.

.

Naruto was enjoying the company of his friends the wedding. He looked over to see his blue haired friend Hinata's walk up with a brown haired man and a gift in her hand. Naruto waved at the two. "Hi Hinata. Hi Hiroshi." Hinata smiled as Hiroshi bowed,"Thank you including me." Naruto waved his hand as he said,"Need to thank me. You are Hinata's husband,after all." He smiled and bowed again as Hinata handed him the gift. "I wanted to give this to you during the Rinne Festival,but all the things with Toneri happened. Plus,you were so happy that Sasuke came home. I didn't wanna bother you."

Naruto unwrapped the gift and gasped. He run his thumb over the red scarf in his hands. "Thank you Hinata. You must have worked really hard on it." She smiled then quickly covered her mouth and bent over. Hiroshi rubbed her back as she stood back up,seeing Naruto's worried face. "Just some morning sickness."

Sasuke walked up then Hiroshi handed him a gift. "I haven't known you very long." He chuckled to himself,"and you're a really hard person to read,but I hope this is a decent gift." Sasuke unwrapped the gift to reveal a a photo frame. Sasuke bowed and said,"Thanks."

A little later,Kakashi walked up to the newly weds and handed Naruto a small box. Naruto opened it and pulled out a set of keys. Kakashi gave a closed eye smile. "It's for a house. Well,an entire compound actually." Their eyes went wide as small plates as Kakashi continued,"The compound was constructed during the rebuild of the village from Pain's attack. But we later discovered it was an extra and the clan it was for no longer needed it."

Sasuke let out a chuckle as Naruto gave a bright smile. "Thank you Kakashi Sensei!"

.

Naruto roamed around the hallways,rubbing his arms from being uncomfortable in the silence. He heard a "I'm home." ringing around the house so he walked to the living room. Sasuke looked over as he saw his husband walk in,looking rather sad. He grabbed his hands and asked,"What's the matter?" Naruto shook his head. "Naruto. You can tell me." Naruto looked Sasuke dead in the eye. "I want a baby,Ya Know."

Sasuke's eyes widen before he shook his head. "You know that's not possible." Naruto crossed his arms. "Of course I know that." Then he lowered his head. "But having a kid between the both of us would be nice. A little blonde you running around or a black haired me." Sasuke frowned as his husband gave a sad smile. "I guess adoption wouldn't hurt though." He then walked off.

Sasuke waited till he heard their bedroom door close before pulling out his phone.

.

His golden eyes turned from his work as his phone lit up. He hit the answer button and let out a smooth,"Hello?" He cracked a smile. "Well,hello Sasuke. What made you decide to call." He listened to Sasuke as his red haired assistant handed him a scroll. Holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he began reading the scroll. His smile got bigger as he replied,"I think I have the perfect answer to your problem."

.

Naruto,currently in his mission gear,looked over at Sasuke as they entered Orochimaru's hideout."So,why are here again?" Sasuke simply looked forward,ignoring his whiskered partner,causing Naruto to huff. Karin walked up,pushing her glasses up,as she said,"There you two are." Naruto broke into a big grin then waved. "Long time no see,Cuz!" Karin sweatdropped a bit then walked off. "Follow me."

Once inside the room,Orochimaru walked up. "Hello,Sasuke. Naruto." They all took a seat at the table before Orochimaru spoke,"Sasuke tells me you want children." Naruto gasped and turned to Sasuke as Orochimaru continued,"He called me. Told me about your little conversation. Told me he also wanted children between the two of you." He motioned Karin over,who walked over and handed him the scroll,then placed it on the table. "This is the answer to your problem."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the scroll for a while then looked up at Orochimaru. "What is it?" Orochimaru let out an amused chuckle,"It's a Jutsu that was created back during the Second Ninja War to help with population loss. It allows men to get pregnant." They both gasped,causing Orochimaru to slip out another amused chuckle. "The candidates for the Jutsu were those with high stamina and huge amounts of Chakra." His eyes quickly flickered at Naruto then back at the scroll.

"However." He placed his hand on the scroll. "There are side effects. Those the Jutsu is used on have a built change. They get a slightly feminine build,lose some height too. They also tend to nap often from the energy lost due to carrying the child and the birth. And they tend to get sick easier. Also,those who don't meet the requirements of the Jutsu try and have a have child,they and child have a 80% of dying during the birth."

Naruto and Sasuke gulped then Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "You'd have to be the one to carry..." He clamped his mouth shut when he saw Naruto lower his head,clinching his fists. Orochimaru watched the two,his cheek resting on his knuckles. Naruto then looked up. "I wanna do it." Orochimaru turned his head. "But?" Naruto lowered his head again,placing his hand on his stomach. "My seal..."

Sasuke moved his chair closer to Naruto then placed his hand on top of Naruto's. "I'll watch over your seal." Naruto looked up at his Rinnegan eyed husband. "I can do it Naruto. Just give me some time to..." Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto's laughter. "Let's do it,Ya Know!" Sasuke couldn't help but to smile.

Orochimaru walked over and handed Sasuke the scroll. "It'll be just like a normal pregnancy. However,the morning sickness will last the entire nine months." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous smiled. "That doesn't sound so bad."

As they walked to the door,Naruto turned back and said,"Thank you,Orochimaru." Orochimaru shook his head and looked over at Karin. "I wouldn't have been able to do anything if Karin hadn't found the scroll in the first place." Naruto then looked at his cousin and bowed. "Thank you."

.

Naruto grabbed his stomach as he felt it tingle. "Gah! That feels so weird,Ya Know." Sasuke put the scroll down and crawled onto the bed. "You sure you want to do this tonight?" Naruto nodded then tilted his head as Sasuke began to gently kiss his neck.

.

Naruto turned his head different ways as he stared into the mirror. He didn't know why,but he felt like he looked different somehow. He asked Sasuke if he had noticed any differences,but Sasuke shook his head. "You're just seeing things."

.

Naruto stretched before jumping out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen,scratching his head,when his stomach started churning. He covered his mouth then quickly made a U-turn towards the nearest bathroom. After lifting up the lid,Naruto stuck his head in and vomited into the toilet. As he finished,his stomach churned again before he lowered his head and puked again.

Sasuke woke up to the sound and ran into the bathroom,seeing his husband's head in the toliet. As he walked over to comfort him,Naruto got up,wiping his mouth,and walked right into Sasuke. But something was very off. Instead looking Sasuke in the eyes,Naruto was looking at the bottom half of Sasuke's face. He gasped and ran to the mirror. His reflection showed that,on top of being shorter,his face was now less square. He then looked down at his arms,which were now thinner.

Sasuke stared at his,now rather feminine looking,partner in awe before Naruto shouted,"I know Orochimaru said I would change,but this is ridiculous!" Sasuke shook his head then placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder,which were now smaller then what he was use to. "But,do you know what this could mean?" Naruto gasped and looked up at Sasuke. "Go to the hospital,find Sakura,and ask her to examine you. Then come straight home." Naruto nodded then left to change.

.

"Good thing this one size fits all. Otherwise,I'd have nothing to wear." Naruto gripped the zipper of his new outfit. It was an orange top,similar to his mother's top,with a zipper that ended at his slightly passed his collar bone and the Uzumaki symbol on his back,and black pants that stop a few inches from his ankles. He pouted everytime his shoes started slipping off. "My feet just had to shrink too."

Once he reached the hospital,he began looking around for his pink haired friend. He found her,ironically,outside of the maternity ward. "Sakura. Can you do me favor?" Sakura went into shock over her friend's new appearance. He honestly might have been shorted then her now. "Naruto what..." Naruto held his finger over his mouth,as I felt telling her to be quiet. "There's no time right now. I really need you to do me a favor." She nodded then Naruto whispered into her ear. Her face made a shocked expression. "Wha?!" Naruto then covered her mouth. "Please keep it down."

.

Sakura just stared at the clipboard,completely in disbelief,before she turned to Naruto. "I don't know how but,uh...The due date appears to be December 24." Naruto immediately broke into a smile. "Ohh! That's great!" He then ran off,leaving Sakura greatly confused.

.

Sasuke looked up from his book when he heard the door slam open. He walked around the corner just in time for to Naruto sprinting into the room. He placed his hand in his stomach and said,"It worked! I'm pregnant! We're gonna be parents,Ya Know!" Sasuke dropped his book as Naruto chuckled. Then he tackled Sasuke into a hug,wrapping his arm shoulder around his neck. "We're gonna be parents!" Sasuke finally processed the news and broke into a smile. "I'm gonna be a father." The two started laughing as they broke into tears of joy. "We're gonna be parents! We're gonna have a family,Ya Know!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto clinched his sweaty palms as Kakashi stared him and Sasuke down. He clasped his hands together,rested his chin on them,as he spoke,"So,about your seal." Sasuke set his hand down on the table the three other of them,plus Tsunade and Sakura,were sitting at. "I know about the dangers,and I'll monitor it. But I doubt anyone would try to break it and I doubt Kurama would try to break out." Kakashi shook his head before he spoke,"They weren't expecting it with Kushina either." Naruto lowered his head a little at that comment. "But even in this time of peace,someone could be plotting something."

Tsunade then chimed in,"Which is why,for Naruto and the child's safety,we're going to have Naruto off-duty and keep his movements outside the house minimal." Kakashi cut in,"Also,we're going have you give birth outside the village,in a barrier,similar to your mother."

Sasuke turned to Naruto,excepting to see him jump and fight for his freedom,but,to his surprise,Naruto simply nodded. "From what my mom told me,I think it would be for the best. Even if it means getting stuck in my house for a while." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's and rubbed his thumb against it. "You sure you can handle basically being locked up for nine months?" Naruto nodded and placed his hand on his stomach. "For the baby."

Sasuke gave a soft smile,but it quickly turned into a nervous one as he said,"Well,you'll also have to lay off ramen for nine months. Too unhealthy for the baby." And at that,Naruto slammed his fist on the table and shot up. "Like hell I will!" Sasuke couldn't help up to snicker a little,Naruto's new form mixed with him trying to be intimidating was just too cute.

"I'll lay off it for a while,but not the whole nine damn months!" Sasuke crossed his arms. "Once a month." Naruto stomped his foot. "Three times a month!" "Naruto." Naruto let out huffed then turned away,arms crossed and nose in the air. Sasuke let out a sigh,surrendering to his husband's demand. "Fine. Three times a month." Naruto turned back around and gave goofy grin. "Thanks Teme."

Tsunade gave a slight chuckle at the couple as Kakashi shook his head. He then cleared his throat,getting Sasuke and Naruto's attention,"Your closest friends will be informed about the situation,but I want to no conversations about it outside of that."

.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back as he emptied his stomach of his dinner. He lifted his head briefly to say,"I thought it was called morning sickness." before his stomach churned and he puked once again. Sasuke helped Naruto to the bed once he finished,gently laying him on the bed,then crawling in and pulling Naruto close. Naruto snuggled close as Sasuke smiled. "I like you smaller. Easier to hold.",making Naruto blush.

.

Naruto panicked as the food he was preparing caught fire. Sasuke managed to put it out then let out a sigh. "Naruto,you gotta get a hand on cooking. I want you eating healthy while I'm a mission. Plus,someone's gotta cook for the kid once it's here and I'm out." Naruto stomped his foot and shouted,"I'm trying!" Sasuke turned at the sudden outburst to see tears forming in Naruto's eyes. "It's really hard,Ya Know."

Sasuke placed the pan in the sink before pulling Naruto into a hug. Naruto clinched the back of Sasuke's blue kimono shirt and started crying harder on Sasuke's chest. He gently stroked the blonde's hair,trying to find the words to make him feel better,as Naruto shook his head. "W-why am I c-crying like this?" Sasuke looked down at Naruto,wiping his tears. "Probably your hormones. Though,I guess they're affecting you sooner."

Naruto let out some sniffles as he nodded then wiped his nose. Sasuke grabbed his hand then opened his palm,running his finger over the image. "The Sun shouldn't cry." Naruto cracked a small smile then grabbed Sasuke's hand,opening his palm. "And the Sun is happy to have the Moon by his side."

.

Sasuke watched Naruto try his hand at cooking again. He progressed from three weeks ago when he nearly burnt the house down. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto as he had his tongue sticking out a bit in focus. Once he was done,he picked up a piece with the chopsticks and waved it in front of Sasuke. "Try it." Sasuke gulped as he grabbed the chopsticks and slowly brought the food to his mouth. He took a small bite then smiled and put the whole thing in his mouth. "This is really good."

Naruto blushed and broke into a shy smile. "R-really?" Sasuke nodded then then ate more of the food. "You're a natural." Naruto blushed deepened as he gave off a proud smile.

.

"I think it's a boy. He'll be strong and handsome,just like Sasuke." "I say it's gonna be a girl. She's inherited Sasuke's beautiful eyes and Naruto's skin." Sakura and Ino glared each other,arms crossed. Naruto waved his hands and said,"Hey,Ino. Maybe you shouldn't get into a fight since you're carrying your own baby." The two turned their heads as Ino lowered her arms. "I guess you're right. Sai does actually get anxious when it comes to the baby."

Naruto smiled then Sakura ran over and grabbed his hand. "So,do you think it'll a boy or a girl? What are you gonna name it?" Naruto,hovering back a bit,replied,"Uh. We don't know yet. We honestly haven't thought about it yet. I am only four months along." Sakura then leaned in closer,making Naruto back up some more,and said,"It's better to be have these kinds of things thought out now,rather then panic about them later."

Naruto blinked a few times then nodded with a sweatdrop smile,wishing she'd back up a little.

.

Naruto shook Sasuke,who had rolled onto his side and pretended to be asleep. "Come on Sasuke. We really should think of names,Ya Know." Naruto shook him harder as he let out a pout,"Sasukeeeee." Sasuke turned his head,slightly annoyed,to see the pout he couldn't help but cave in to. Naruto would would stick his lip out a tiny bit and makes his eyes look as sad as he could. And,with his more feminine appearance adding to it,it was just too cute.

Sasuke let out a groan as he rolled over. "Alright. Alright." Naruto immediately broke into a smile and opened up the baby name book. "So,which would be best if it's a girl." Sasuke then closed it and said,"We have to figure which one of our names it'll inherit first." Naruto's brows dropped a little as a frown formed. "I never thought about that..."

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's and rubbed his thumb against his skin. "Since you're the one carrying it,this one should get your name." Naruto's head shot up. "But you need your clan revived. It should have your name." Sasuke shook his head. "It wouldn't be fair to you." "My clan isn't dead,they're just hiding around the world. Plus,it was part of your dream to revive your clan. It's your firstborn,just as much as it's mine,and I don't wanna get in the way of your dream."

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit at the last part. He could read the seriousness on his kitsune's face. He knew Naruto was set on it and there was no changing his mind. He let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright. Our first one will inherit the Uchiha name." The seriousness melted from Naruto's face and was replaced by a bright smile before he threw his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Now we got pick out its actual name."

.

"So,we've narrowed it down to Eri if it's a girl and Daichi if it's a boy." Naruto then gave a smug grin. "But it'll definitely be a boy." Sasuke looked up from the list with his eyebrow raised. "What makes you say that?" Giving a closed eye smile,Naruto replied,"I'm his mother,Ya Know." Sasuke let out a chuckle before Naruto grabbed his sleeve. "Please don't tell anyone I called myself a mom."

.

Sasuke took off the cloak from his mission gear,placing it on the couch,and said,"I'm home." He waited for Naruto to run around the corner and hug him as a big crying mess,saying things like he missed Sasuke so much or he thought Sasuke might have been hurt and never come back,but it never happened. Sasuke frowned,a little worried,and began to search around the house until he finally found him in their bedroom.

Naruto was curled up in the bed,covers to his nose. "He's still in bed? Even if he his pregnant,he never sleeps in this late."

Sasuke walked over and sat on the edge of the bed then began stroking Naruto's cheek,softly saying,"The Sun shouldn't hide his rays this long." But all he got in response was a whimper as Naruto curled up some more.

Sasuke stopped stroking his cheek and finally noticed how red they were. Placing his hand on Naruto's forehead,he let out a quiet gasp at the increased warmth. "He's got a fever. He never gets a fever." Sasuke then recalled Orochimaru saying one of side effects of the Jutsu was getting sick easier.

Sasuke quickly grabbed somd medicine,poured it out,and held up Naruto's head so he could drink it.

Once that was done,Sasuke gently placed Naruto's head on his pillow then grabbed his hand and sat by his side before drifting off to sleep.

.

Naruto woke up to a nudging feeling in his stomach. The first time he felt it,he thought it was in his head. Then he felt two more and quickly moved the covers and lifted up his top to see a little spot quickly pop up then receded back in. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized the baby started kicking. He went to rest his hand on the spot but felt something keeping it down. He looked over and a soft smile formed as he saw Sasuke,fast asleep,holding his hand with his head resting on the bed.

He reached over with his free hand and shook him a little. "Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open before he raised his head to see Naruto smiling at him. Before he could tell Naruto to go back to sleep,Naruto whispered,"The baby's kicking,Ya Know." as if to keep from startling the baby.

Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto took his hand and placed it on his belly. He gulped and,after a few seconds,the baby gave a strong kick. Sasuke's mouth slowly formed a smile as the baby kicked under his hand again. "He's saying hi to Daddy." Sasuke looked up at Naruto then switched places with Naruto's hand,having his on bottom,and gently squeezed it. "You should go back to sleep. Being sick while pregnant can be dangerous for the both of you."

Naruto gave a sad nod before taking some more medicine,which made him sleepier then he already was. Sasuke stroked his thumb on Naruto's hand,waiting for the medicine to kick in so he could put his mind at ease,as he heard a soft,"Teme." He raised his head to see Naruto giving a sleepy smile. "Just a few more days,and we'll get to know the gender. Then you'll have to buy me all the ramen I want when Sakura says it's a boy,like you promised you would."

Sasuke gave a soft chuckle then watched Naruto drift off into sleep. He kissed his forehead then started stroking his hair. "I will. Don't you worry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto. We should wait till we actually know the gender to pick the color for the nursery." Naruto was feeling well enough to walk around,so he and Sasuke decided to pick out a room the nursery. Naruto handed Sasuke one of the boxes they had stored in the room. "Picking the color before we know the gender could be really fun. We could end up picking a color that fits the baby perfectly."

Sasuke shook his head after he set the box outside. "Or we could end up picking out Sakura's hair pink,paint the nursery,and find out we're having a son." Naruto raised his finger. "Then we repaint it Sakura's Dad's hair pink while the baby's napping." Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh then took out more boxes.

Naruto opened the next box,checking if it's a keep or throw away,and smiled. "So that's where I put my scarf." He pulled out the green scarf his mother knit for him and rubbed his belly. "Your grandma made this for me when she was expecting me. Maybe I'll ask Hinata to help me make something for you." The baby kicked in response and Naruto chuckled. "I guess you like that idea."

He dug in again and pulled out his old 'No Ramen No Life' poster. "Maybe I can get Sasuke to put this up in our room,or put it in here." After pulling out a few more trinkets,he reached in one last time and pulled out the red scarf from Hinata. A gentle smile formed on his face and he rubbed his thumb against it as Sasuke walked in. "Red." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a closed eye smile. "I think the nursery should be red."

.

Hiroshi helped Naruto sit down as he said,"Thanks for letting me come over Hinata. I'm just so bored at home since Sasuke's on his mission." Hinata gave a smile as she rubbed her belly. "We don't mind." Hiroshi nodded in agreement before he left to get them some snacks.

Naruto smiled as he felt Hinata's baby kick. "You're due really soon,right?" Hinata gave a nod as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Any day now." She placed her hand on her cheek in embarrassment. "I could honestly go into labor as we speak." Naruto's eyes went a little wide as he gulped before he shook his head. "Hey. Hinata. Can I ask you for a favor?" Hinata dropped her hand to her stomach. "What is it?"

"I wanna knit something for the baby,but I don't know how. Could you teach me to make mitts or a small blanket?" Hinata gave a warm smile and placed her hand on Naruto's. "Sure. I can teach you to sew too,for when it tears its clothes." Naruto nodded with a smile before he responded,"Thank you." He scratched his cheek,"This will really give me something to do now. I've already beat all our video games and read nearly all our books."

Hinata gave a smile as Hiroshi walked in,setting the tray of snacks on the table. Hinata gently tugged on his sleeve,asking,"Can you get my knitting supplies from our room." Hiroshi gave a nod with a smile as Naruto chimed in,"Can you get strawberries covered in cheese too?" Hiroshi looked over,eyebrow raised,then gave a small sweat drop smile. "Sure."

He walked out as Naruto turned to Hinata. "He seems really nice." Hinata gave a small smile as she nodded. "He's very sweet. A little goofy too,and very clumsily." She giggled then Naruto smiled. "Even if your marriage was arranged,I'm glad he makes you happy."

.

Naruto untangled himself from the string he somehow got wrapped up in then held up the small,messy square he managed to knit. "How's it look?" Hinata giggled then took the square. "It looks very good. Keep practicing and you should be able to make a blanket soon." Naruto gave a proud smile as Sasuke leaned against the door frame. He chuckled at Naruto,before walking over. "Hey,Dobe,time to go home."

Naruto,with help from Hiroshi,hopped up and ran to Sasuke,wrapping him in a hug. Sasuke pat his head before Naruto held up the square. "Whatcha think? It only took me five times to get hang of it to make that." Sasuke smiled and Naruto pat his head again.

.

Naruto admired the little square he knit as Sasuke pulled him closer. Naruto looked up and raised his eyebrow,with a smile,"You jealous I spent the day with Hinata?" Sasuke let out a 'Hn' before Naruto chuckled. "You always do that when I hang out with girls." Sasuke turned away,trying to hide his slight blush. "Well,you are Bi." Naruto crossed his arms in response." And you're full gay. But I don't get jealous when you hang with guys all day." Sasuke let out another 'Hn' before Naruto gave a chuckle. "I thought I was suppose to be the one..." He was interrupted as Sasuke poked his forehead then started walking faster.

Naruto gave a comical crying face as he waddled after Sasuke. "Wait! I can't move that fast,Ya Know!"

.

Sasuke placed his cloak on as Naruto hugged him from behind. "Do you have to go on this mission?" Sasuke frowned as he turned to Naruto and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry,but I have to. The lead we have is just..." His face softened as tears formed in Naruto's eyes. "We're suppose to find out the gender today."

Sasuke pulled him into a hug,rubbing his back,as Naruto grabbed onto his cloak. "I'll finish the mission as fast as I can." He broke the hug then bent down,pulled Naruto's head close,and bumped his forehead against Naruto's. "I promise."

.

Naruto looked at the clock to see it said 2:16. He sighed and pulled out his phone. "Who can I ask to take me?" He scrolled down his contacts. "Shikamaru has to help with Shikadai. Shino's in the hospital with Shiho while she's in labor. Kiba's out with his wife. Sai's with Ino at her own checkup. Choji's probably feeding Chocho. Lee is who knows where with Tenten. Iruka is busy at the Academy. Kakashi's in the Hokage's office."

He let out a sad sigh before he stopped at the Hyuga's. After a few seconds,he clicked on Hinata's number and waited for her to answer.

.

Naruto opened the door to see Hiroshi and Hinata,who was holding a small bundle. He broke into a smile and leaned in,eyes sparkling. "You had your baby,Ya Know." Hinata giggled at his goofiness before nodding. "Yes. I had a girl." Hiroshi placed his hand on her shoulder. "We named her Himoto,after Hinata's mother." Naruto gave a soft smile then looked into the bundle. Inside was a sweet,pink newborn with beautiful blue hair. He gently stroked her hair,causing her to clamp and unclamp her hands before she opened her Byakugan eyes and looked up.

Naruto waved at her then looked up. "We should get going."

.

Naruto hid a snicker as Hiroshi tripped over stretcher's wheel before trying to help him. He waved his hand as he gave a nervous smile and got back up. "I'm alright." Naruto bowed,or tried to,as he said,"Well,thanks for helping me."

He waved as they left,Hinata made Himoto wave back,then headed for the Ultrasound room. Sakura was sitting at the desk,arms crossed. "Now you show up." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. Sasuke went off on a mission and I was trying to find someone to help me over." Sakura gave a small frown,feeling bad Sasuke couldn't be there with Naruto,but quickly changed it to a smile then pat the table. "Just sit here."

Naruto hopped up,with help from Sakura,before handing his bracelet to Sakura. "Granny Tsunade said it messed with the thingy last time." She nodded and set the bracelet on the desk then started looking around. She scratched her head before she crossed her arms. "I could have sworn I grabbed it." She then headed for the door. "I need to go get something. Stay put." and walked out the room.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his belly,giving a sad smile,"Sorry Sasuke couldn't be here. He really wanted to be." He was so focused on the baby,he didn't noticed Lee,who had been walking down the hallway,peek in the room. He gave a big smile then barged in,"Hello Naruto!" making Naruto jump.

After settling his heart,Naruto looked up with a nervous smile. "Hi Lee." Tenten walked in after him,carrying a bundle,and said,"Lee we're gonna be late." She then looked up at Naruto smiled. "Hey." Naruto waved then looked down at the bundle. "Is that Metal?" Tenten nodded as Lee raised his arm. "Only a few months old and he's showing off so much of his Power Of Youth!"

Tenten shook her head as Naruto chuckled. Lee then grabbed Naruto's hands and leaned into his face. "May I feel your baby?" Naruto sweat dropped as he asked,"W-why?" Lee's grin got bigger. "I want to see how strong its kick is. To see if it carries the Power Of Youth!" Naruto sweat dropped again before slowly nodding. "Sure."

Lee bowed then placed his hand on Naruto's stomach. As he stared in excitement,waiting for the kick,Tenten leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear,"He did the same thing to me,everyday,while I was pregnant with Metal." Naruto chuckled then the baby gave a strong kick under Lee's hand. Lee shot up,fists held high and tears running down his face,"So strong. It'll be so youthful!" Naruto gave a nervous smile before Tenten grabbed Lee's collar and pulled him out of the room. "We'll be late for Metal's appointment." Naruto chuckled as he waved then,a few seconds later,Sakura walked back in.

She had Naruto roll up his shirt and lay down before she rubbed blue gell on his belly. She then ran the device over his belly until a grey figure appeared on the screen. "There it is." She pointed at the screen. "There's its hand." Naruto smiled then placed his finger on the same spot as Sakura continued her work.

Sakura gave a smile as Naruto turned his head. "It's a boy." Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes as he turned back to the screen. "Hello,Daichi Uchiha." Sakura gave a closed eye smile before she cleaned up and went over to the computer. As Naruto rolled down his shirt,he looked over at Sakura and asked,"Can you print out two pictures? Karin asked me to send her one." Sakura nodded then had two copies print out.

Naruto hopped down and took the copies before bowing. "Thank you." then left the room. He smiled at the picture of his growing baby as he walked down the hallway before looking over at his left wrist and noticed something missing. "My bracelet!" He turned and walked back to the room. "Our bracelets are like wedding rings. Sasuke will kill me if I lose mine!"

He stopped to catch his breath once he reached the door then peeked in when he heard Sakura talking. "Of course,I'll punch him if he does something stupid." "No,not while he's pregnant."He leaned in. "I'm happy for them,but it does make me kinda jealous of Naruto." He walked in a small bit as Sakura scoffed,"No,Ino. Not in the petty way." She then let out sigh,"Ino..." She then looked up and let out a nervous smile,"Well,there was that one time I made fun of Naruto to impress Sasuke." "By making fun of Naruto being an orphan." A loud shriek was heard from Sakura's phone as Naruto's eyes widen. Sakura frowned and said,"I do feel terrible about that. But I was twelve when I said that." "What did I say? I don't remember exactly. Pretty sure I said Naruto was in just the way and he was lucky he could get away with he did without his parents around,at one point."

Naruto clinched his fists as he heard Sakura end her call. He took a deep breath,walked in,and grabbed his bracelet. Sakura giggled a little as he slipped it on. "That would have been big Uh-Oh,huh?" Naruto ignored her and made his way to the door before Sakura got up and grabbed his arm. "You alright?" Naruto pulled away and said,"I'm fine. Just don't wanna be 'In The Way'." then walked to the door. After a few seconds,Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. "Naruto,I'm so sorry."

Naruto then turned back and asked,"Who makes fun of someone for being an orphan?" Sakura frowned. "I was twelve. l..." Naruto growled,"A two year old knows better then to make fun of someone for being an orphan! Especially if it is to impress another orphan!" She lowered her head then lifted it back up as Naruto glared her down. "And doing something you don't like is not 'doing something stupid'. So if you ever touch me again,I'll snap you arm before you can process what happened!" Then he left the room.

.

Naruto stitched another loop on his project as there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it to see Ino and Sai. Ino gave a small smile and asked,"Sasuke still not home?" Naruto shook his head in response before Ino placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke's strong. He'll be home in no time." Naruto then wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Ino grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Let's see if we can find something to take your mind off it." They sat down on the couch and Sai asked,"Would like me to get you anything?" Naruto shook his head as Ino placed her hand on Naruto's. "How about a baby shower?" He looked over as Ino gave a smile. "We can get little fox decorations,a big cake,have everyone over,and play fun games." Naruto gave a small smile and nodded. "That sounds fun."

Sai chimed in,"I've read that people also bring gifts for the baby. Things like toys and clothes." Naruto looked over,"We've decided on red for his color. So,red clothes would be nice." Sai and Ino nodded with smiles.

.

Naruto started dozing off on the couch as he heard the front door close. He sat up and Sasuke walk around the corner,taking off his travel cloak. He gave a small smile when he saw Naruto on the couch and said,"Why are you still up?" Next thing he knew,Naruto had his face buried in his chest,crying his eyes out.

Sasuke wrapped him in a hug and stroked his hair. "Sorry. We didn't know the mission would last over a week." Naruto shook his head and tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke frowned a little as he asked,"What's wrong?" Naruto lifted up his head,sniffling,and said,"I had a fight with Sakura. I told her off." Sasuke gave an amused smile as he said,"Took you long enough."

Naruto let out a chuckle and wiped his tears then pulled Sasuke into the living room. He stopped at the bookshelf and pulled out a small photo then handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke gave a small smile at the sight of the grey figure as Naruto said "Say hi to Daichi." Sasuke let out a slight sigh then ran his hand though his hair. "Guess I have to buy you that ramen now."

.

Naruto rubbed his belly as they walked home from Ichiraku's. Daichi kicked with each rub,making Naruto chuckle. "I think he likes ramen." Sasuke smiled as he shook his head. "If he got your taste in food,I don't doubt that." Naruto chuckled again before Daichi gave another kick.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he said,"We still need to pick out his godparents." Sasuke nodded. "I already said it's alright for Iruka to be his godfather." Naruto nodded then tilted his head. "What about his godmother?" Sasuke rubbed his forehead in thought before Naruto raised his finger,"I know! Karin!" Sasuke looked over as Naruto continued,"We both know her and have a bond with her. Plus,she's the reason we're even able to have Daichi." Sasuke looked away,letting out a 'Hn' before Naruto put his hands behind his back. "Or,we could always,you know,ask Sakura." Sasuke eyes widen for second before he shook his head. "Karin it is.",making Naruto laugh.

.

Sasuke helped Naruto take off his shoes before helping him stand,then to the living room. All their friends jumped out and shouted,"Surprise! Happy Birthday,Naruto!" Naruto's eyes widen for a moment before tears spilled from his eyes. Sasuke rubbed his back,soothing the blonde,as Shikamaru walked over. "Is he alright?" Sasuke looked up and nodded before Naruto lifted up his head,comically crying,"Thank you. I love this,Ya Know." Shikamaru cracked a smile as Sasuke helped Naruto to the couch.

The girls gathered around him,comforting him,as Shikamaru turned to Sasuke. "You gonna tell him it was your idea?" Sasuke shook his head with a smile. "No. I'm just gonna let him enjoy it." Then Kiba brought over the cake. Mirai walked over to Naruto,finger to her mouth with her head tilted,as she asked,"Why's your tummy so big like Miss Ino's?" Naruto smiled at her and rubbed his belly. "I'm gonna have a baby soon,just like Miss Ino." Her eyes widen in amazement as she held up her hands. "Can I feel the baby?"

Naruto nodded then placed her hands on his belly. She laid her head down then felt a little bump. She gasped and looked up,saying,"I felt it!",then laid her head back down. As Naruto stroked her hair,Sasuke gave a small smile. He was happy to see Naruto with such a happy and gentle look in his eyes.

Kiba placed the cake on the table as everyone sang Happy Birthday. Once they finished,Naruto blew out the candles and Mirai reached for some icing. Kurenai picked her up,scolding her,then Kiba handed Naruto his slice.

Once everyone had their cake,Naruto started opening gifts. He unwrapped Ino's and pulled out a over sized pillow with a hole in the middle. She smiled and said,"Now you can sleep on your stomach again." Making Naruto comically cry,"Oh,thank you so much."

He moved on to the next gift as Ino whispered into Sai's ear,making him leave. He walked around the corner,carrying a set of small fox decorations. Naruto gasped with a smile as Ino giggled. "I figured since everyone was already here,we could do the baby shower too." The others nodded then pulled out the gifts they had been hiding.

.

Naruto had unwrapped so many different toys and adorable outfits,it made him beam with happiness. He opened the last gift and pulled out a red hoodie onesie that bore a mix of the Uchiha and Uzumaki symbol on the back. Iruka chimed in,"That's from me and Ichiraku." Naruto smiled as he placed it down. "Thank you."

.

Sasuke,now wearing his light blue apron,which had the combo Uchiha/Uzumaki symbol on the front,wiped his forehead of the sweat. "So nice of Ino to have Sai stay behind and help me clean up her party.",he said sarcastically as he bent down and picked up more trash. Naruto watched from the couch,rubbing his belly,and asked,"You sure you don't want me to help?" Sasuke shook his head as he said,"No. You just rest." Naruto sighed then laid back on the couch.

Sasuke sat besides him,once he finished cleaning up,and pulled Naruto close,having him rest his head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and looked up at Sasuke,saying,"I know you put together the birthday party." Sasuke looked over in surprise as Naruto simply gave a closed eye smile,"Thank you,Ya Know." Sasuke let out a sigh then gave a smile,ruffling his hair. "Dobe."

Naruto then nuzzled into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke slowly dropped his smile and said,"Naruto." Naruto let out a sleepy 'Hmm?' before Sasuke continued,"I...You...You're gonna be really good with Daichi. I can tell from your eyes." He closed his eyes. "But I'm worried I..." He then looked down when heard light snoring.

Sasuke picked up the sleeping Naruto,carrying him bridle style,and took him to bed. He gently placed him down then pulled the covers up. Naruto gave a smile and rolled over,feeling for Sasuke in his sleep. Sasuke slipped in the bed and pulled Naruto to his chest. Naruto nuzzled in,gripped his shirt,making Sasuke smile before he kissed his head. "Sleep tight,Dobe."


	4. Chapter 4

The giant fox opened his eyes to the sound of Sasuke trying to wake Naruto. He groaned then reached out,nudging Naruto's head with his finger. "Brat. Uchiha wants you up." Naruto simply rolled over in the water.

Kumara let out an annoyed growl then grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and pulled him up to his face. Naruto tiredly kicked in protest. "Five more minutes,Ya Know." before Kurama poked his chest and said,"If you sleep and ignore Uchiha,I can't get my sleep. And I didn't get very much last night thanks to you and Uchiha's loud nighttime activities."

Naruto's face turned tomato red,making Kurama break into a smug smile,then he crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll wake up."

.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke gently shaking him. "Come on. Kakashi and Tsunade are here for the meeting." Naruto got out of bed,rubbing his eye,as Sasuke's helped him to the dining room,where Kakashi and Tsunade were waiting. Just as Naruto was a few steps from his chair,he covered his mouth and darted for the bathroom.

Tsunade crossed her arms under her large breasts as she watched Naruto run. "He shouldn't be having morning sickness this far along." Sasuke let out a chuckle before he started rubbing his forehead. "We call it 'Anytime Sickness' with the way it affects Naruto." He then lift up his head,"And Orochimaru said it would last the whole pregnancy."

Naruto walked back in and took his seat,mumbling to himself,"Fish. When did I even eat fish?"

Kakashi clasped his hands together,rested his chin on them,and said,"Now down to business." The other three nodded as Kakashi turned to Naruto. "You got a new seal during the war from Minato Sensei. Did you ever make a key for it?" Naruto quickly nodded as he placed hand on his stomach. "Yeah. I learned how to from Grandma Tsunade,since she learned about Uzumaki Sealing Jutsus from Granny Mito,while I was recovering in the hospital." Kakakshi nodded before bluntly saying,"Give it to Sasuke."

The couple gasped slightly then turned to Tsunade as she chimed in,"It'll help him with the seal while you're giving birth. But,have you figured out what method you wanted?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and said,"I figured that I'd be having a C-Section. It's not like I can push him out,Ya Know." Tsunade flipped the papers on the clipboard she brought before she said,"Well,according to the info Orochimaru told me about the Jutsu,you actually could,but he'd come out your..." She looked up and saw the curious,and somewhat innocent,look in Naruto's eyes before she cleared her throat and wrote down C-Section.

Kakashi rolled his eyes then turned to Naruto. "Go on and give Sasuke the key so he can store it,Naruto." Naruto jumped slightly then looked over at Sasuke,before quickly looking back. "Are you sure he'll want to store it?" "Naruto." He waved his hands. "I just mean he might not like the way you have to store it." "Naruto." "We can wait till the actual..." "NARUTO!"

Naruto flinched as the three raised their voices then flared his arms around. "Alright,alright!" He quickly bit his thumb,drawing up blood,then weaved the needed hand signs,and placed his hand down on the table. "Summoning Jutsu!"

With a puff of white smoke,a small toad appeared and looked around. "Eh? What's going on?" Naruto waved at the toad with a smile,"Hey Gamatora. I need you to give Sasuke my seal key." Gamatora turned his head to Sasuke,"Sasuke? As in,Sasuke Uchiha?" then looked back at Naruto before jumping back in panic. "Naruto! What the hell happened to you?! It looks like you ate a two melons!"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head as waved his fist at the toad. "I'm pregnant,Jerk Toad!" Gamatora gave a nervous sweat as he replied,"Oh. I never realized you were both." Which just made the tick mark bigger as Naruto slammed his fist down. "I'm not! I'm using a Jutsu from Orochimaru!"

Sasuke sat Naruto back down,rubbing his back to soothe him while Naruto was mumbling angrily to himself,and said,"I need Naruto's seal key so I can watch over his seal while he's giving birth." Gamatora looked at Sasuke then turned to Tsunade. "You sure that's a good idea?" Tsunade nodded and placed the clipboard down. "Sasuke will be present at the birth anyway,since he is the father. Plus,I doubt he'd try anything that would either hurt Naruto and the child or get him kicked out of the village." She crossed her arms at the look on Gamatora's face. "But,if you really don't trust him,you can always leave him after the birth is over."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the 'leave him' comment as the toad nodded,saying,"Alright." then turned to Sasuke. He grew in height and opened up the scroll that made up his mid section. "Just place your hand on the square." Sasuke stared in awe for a few seconds before he slowly did as the toad said. He quickly pulled his hand away as the scroll rolled back up and the toad shrank down to his normal side.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and said,"That wasn't so bad." As Naruto crossed his arms,a cocky smile on his face,"Wait for it."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow,a little nervous,as Gamatora said,"Alright. Open up." making Sasuke jump and look at him,greatly confused.

.

After Naruto gave one more hard slap,Gamatora slid down Sasuke's throat as Sasuke fell on his back. Naruto bent over,the best he could,and asked,"You alright?" Sasuke,face a little green,simply replied,"Okay. It was so bad.",making Naruto laugh.

.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as he heard crying. He rolled over to see Naruto,sitting up,crying as he gripped his shirt. "Naruto. What's wrong?" Naruto let out a slight gasp before wiping away his tears. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke frowned as he sat up,saying,"Naruto,you can tell me what's wrong. You know that." His frown grew a little as Naruto just stared at his hands. Naruto has only acted like this a few times in his pregnancy,and Sasuke hated that it made him feel like he couldn't help Naruto.

After a few minutes of silence,Naruto,without looking up,and said,"I'm scared..."

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's and said,"Scared of what? Giving birth? That's normal." He felt Naruto shaking under his hands as tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm scared I'll be a terrible parent. That I'll mess up. That he'll hate me..." then he hugged his stomach as the tears fell. "I didn't have parents to model after. Sure I had Iruka and Kakashi Sensei. But if I model my parenting skills after them,I might just act like a teacher."

Sasuke's brows dropped as he gently hugged Naruto and began rocking him. "You're gonna be a great parent. You've always been amazing with kids. You might lose you temper,but that could be handy one day." Naruto looked up and said,"But if I try to adapt what Iruka and Kakashi did..." "Then don't act like them." Sasuke smiled as he wiped Naruto's tears. "Don't copy someone else. Just be yourself and you'll do just fine." Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand down from his face and asked,"How do you know?"

Sasuke gave a small,closed eye smile. "Because you're Naruto Uzumaki/Uchiha."

Naruto slowly smiled then hugged Sasuke,gripping the back of his shirt. "Thank you." Sasuke hugged back and stroked his hair until he felt a poke in his stomach. They both looked down as Sasuke rubbed Naruto's belly. "Hi Daichi. You should probably go back to bed."

.

Naruto held up a fox onesie to Sasuke and asked,"Isn't it cute? Can we get it?" Sasuke,hiding a smile,shook his head and lowered Naruto's hands. "Naruto,we here for a crib. Daichi has more then enough clothes." Naruto made his pout face and said,"Please. I'll make sure it gets washed properly and Daichi always wears a bib when he eats in it."

Sasuke closed his eyes,taking a deep breath,and said,"Alright. But that's the only thing you're getting." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke to the cribs before something else caught his eye.

He ran,waddled more then anything,and picked up a cute orange fox plushie. Sasuke crossed his arms as Naruto came running back,holding it up. "Can we get this too? Daichi doesn't have a toy yet." Sasuke sighed,"Daichi already has a bunch of toys,Naruto."

Naruto shook his head held it closer to Sasuke's face. "Not a special one he'll bond to,Ya Know." Sasuke closed his eyes again as Naruto started his pout face. "Please Sasuke." Naruto leaned in,unzipping his shirt,and whispered,"I'll do whatever you want if you say yes." "Naruto!" A blush formed on Sasuke's face as he rezipped Naruto's shirt. "Alright. We can get the toy too."

Naruto smiled and went to the register,after Sasuke gave him some money,as Sasuke walked to the cribs,wiping the blood away from his nose. "Damn Dobe."

.

"What about this one?" Sasuke walked over to the crib Naruto was standing by and examined it. It was a light shade of black,but still dark enough to not look grey,with little cats engraved on the headboard. Sasuke honestly liked this one,the other sixteen they saw were just not to Sasuke's taste,but the center of the headboard was just plain.

Naruto tilted his head at the frown on Sasuke's face and asked,"What's the matter?" Sasuke pointed at the headboard. "That one spot."

Naruto turned his head to the spot then crossed his arms in thought. An idea came to his mind as he raised his finger. "We can put a Uchiha symbol there." Sasuke smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Guess we found Daichi's crib."

.

Shikamaru walked by the Uzumaki/Uchiha compound on his way home from a mission as he saw Sasuke sitting outside the gate. He knelt down and asked,"Why are you out here?" Sasuke opened the gate and Naruto's yelling burst out,answering Shikamaru's question. "How troublesome."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and said,"His mood swings have been crazy lately,we can't even get Daichi's nursery done,and it's driving me nuts." Shikamaru chuckled and pat his shoulder. "Trust me,I know how that feels." He pulled his hand away. "Just make sure you're calm before you talk to him again. You don't wanna say something you'll regret." Sasuke nodded and watched Shikamaru walked off.

.

Sasuke walked back inside and was met with a plate crashing next to his head. He flinched and turned his head to see Naruto with his arms crossed. "I need you and you go outside?!"

Sasuke gulped slightly and calmly said,"I just need a break. Your mood swings..." "You think I'm not sick of my mood swings?!" Sasuke frowned,"Naruto,you know..." "I'm so sick of them! They drive me nuts!"

"I'm so tired of going from angry to happy to sad to angry all over again!" Sasuke lost his patience,"You volunteered to do this to yourself!" "I know I did! I did it for the baby! But you leave when I need you to help with the swings! It's your job to!" "Yeah well,I never asked for it!"

Sasuke instantly regretted what he shouted when he saw the amount of hurt Naruto's face. Sasuke reached out for him. "Naruto I..." as Naruto backed away with his head down. "You...You were the one who called and took us to Orochimaru."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You were the one who said you wanted a child between the two of us." Naruto lifted up his head and pushed Sasuke. "So did you! And I also said I didn't mind adopting!"

He shoved Sasuke again then ran to their room,slamming the door and locking it. Sasuke ran over and said,"Naruto. Please open the door. Naruto."

Naruto had his back to the door,hugging his stomach,and just cried. Sasuke laid his forehead against the door,letting out a sigh of frustration. "Damn it. Me and my big mouth."


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke groaned as he sat up,rubbing his stiff neck. He looked around and slowly realized he was outside,on the inside of the compound gate. "How did he even get me outside?" He then looked down. "And he stripped me?!"

He ran to the front door and pulled off the note he saw,

 _"If you want back inside,you'll have to get your key from outside the gate._

 _You might wanna put your mission gear on first. I left it out there since you have that big mission today."_

He cursed under his breath and started searching for his clothes,which he saw were on top of the roof. "How the hell did he do all this while he's seven months pregnant?!"

.

Naruto looked up from his plate when he heard Sasuke walk around the corner. Sasuke went to talk but Naruto ignored him and looked back down at his plate,making Sasuke curse under his breath. Sasuke then grabbed some toast and headed to the door. "I should be home around dinnertime." Then sighed and walked out the door when Naruto continued to ignore him.

Naruto got and peeked out the window,waiting for Sasuke to walk out the gate. As it closed,Naruto pulled out his phone. "Hey. Can you help me with something?"

.

Naruto opened the front door to see Hiroshi. He waved and said,"What's up? Your call sounded urgent." Naruto closed the door behind him as he stepped outside. "Your father was a locksmith,right? He can change locks and make keys and stuff?"

Hiroshi nodded. "Yeah. He taught me how to do that stuff too." Naruto looked down briefly,"Good." He looked back. "Can you change the lock on the door,but only make one new key." He then pulled out his current house key. "And can you see if this key works on the front door over there."

Hiroshi turned behind him to the door Naruto was pointing at before nodded and taking the key over. He placed the key in and heard the locks turn before he opened the door and gave Naruto a thumbs up. He ran back over,gave Naruto the key back,and Naruto asked,"Can you use your Byakugan to see if that part of the compound connects to this part at all?" Hiroshi nodded,activating his dojutsu,and study the area.

After a few seconds,he deactivated his Byakugan and shook his head. "It looks like a one room apartment,but it doesn't connect. Only way it could connect is if someone smashed a hole on the wall." Naruto nodded as Hitoshi turned away. "Anyway,I'm gonna go get my tools."

Naruto grabbed his hand and said,"I need one more favor." Hiroshi looked back. "Once you're done,can you get Shikamaru,Kiba,and few of the others?" Hitoshi nodded and crossed his arms. "If I may ask,why do you need these favors?" Naruto turned his head as Hiroshi continued,"Does it have something to do with Sasuke?"

At the sight of the glare Naruto gave him,Hiroshi broke into a nervous sweat and quickly walked off. "I'll go get my tools now."

.

Kiba stretched as he,Shikamaru,Shino,and Hiroshi finished up. "Man. That was a pain." Shino adjusted his shades as Hiroshi chuckled while Shikamaru walked up to Naruto,who was sitting on compound's porch. He sat down and asked,"Sasuke messed up bad,didn't he?"

Naruto kept his head down as he rubbed his belly. Shikamaru let out a sigh before Naruto said,"Sasuke gets what he deserves. And trust me,he deserves this." Making Shikamaru rubbed his head. "What a drag."

.

Sasuke scratched his head as he tried unlocking the door. He growled as he pulled the key out. "Why won't it work?!" Naruto walked up,a bag in his hand,and easily opened the door. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and turned him around. "Why did your key work but mine didn't?"

Naruto pushed his hand off. "I had the lock changed." He grabbed the door and smiled,"Your key works for the other side though." then slammed it.

Sasuke stood there in shock before he shook his head and walked over the other side. He unlocked the door and walked inside,letting out a gasp. "He moved all my stuff?!"

He walked to the kitchen and saw a pile of fruit for him to eat. "That dobe chased me for three years to get me by his side and now he's kicking me out..." He clinched his fist. "I pissed him off,bad."

.

Sasuke was laying on the small bed,looked up at the ceiling. It was now November and Sasuke was still have trouble with making up with Naruto. "How am I supposed to monitor his seal if he won't let me near him? What if he goes into labor early? I need to be with him."

He sat up and sighed. "I need to..." he bit his lip. "Ask for help."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I want someone who will stay levelheaded and not snap at me. Naruto does that enough as it is." He sighed. "All my friends are married to someone hotheaded and they'll most likely be there when I talk...But I guess she wouldn't."

.

Hiroshi opened the door to see Sasuke had been knocking. He let him in and Hinata looked up from feeding Himoto as Sasuke sat in front of her. "I need your help."Her eyes widen a bit before she nodded. "What's the matter?"

Sasuke explained what happened and braced himself for yelling. When none came,he opened his eyes to see both Hinata and Hiroshi giving him a sad,disappointed look. "Oh Sasuke..."

Sasuke lowered his head and clasped his hands together. "I just don't know what to do. I feel so terrible for shouting at him and I want him to know that I truly want the baby...But I just don't know how to show Naruto."

Hinata lowered her head in thought then looked back up."You said you two never got the baby's nursery done yet,right?" Sasuke nodded and gasped then smiled when he realized where she was going with her thought. "Alright,there's that. But now something specifically for Naruto."

Hiroshi chimed,"Try something you know he'd love,and maybe something he'd find special." Hinata nodded and placed her hand on Sasuke's. "Just make sure you show you're truly sorry. He won't believe you otherwise."

Sasuke nodded,got up,and bowed. "Thank you."

.

Naruto walked home from buy groceries and noticed the gate was wide open. He gasped and ran into his house. He looked around,noticing nothing wasn't out of place,then walked farther in until he saw the light from the nursery filling the hallway. He ran over,ready to fight the intruder,and dropped his bags as his eyes went wide.

Inside,the walls were painted red with the fox and cat wall stickers placed around. The crib was placed against the left wall,completely decorated and the fox plushie sitting next to the pillow,while the closet was full of the baby clothes,the toys sat across from the crib,and the dresser/changing table was filled and diapers and bottles were ordered on top.

Sasuke,red paint on his face and arms,smiled and said,"Surprise." then walked over. He reached in pocket and pulled out a handwritten note. "I got you a Free Ramen For Life coupon from Ichiraku's." He then pulled out two tickets. "And I rented out the whole Hot Springs for tomorrow. We can go together,or you can take the tickets and take whoever you want."

Naruto simply stared in silence as Sasuke lowered his hands. "I'm...I'm so sorry. I know this whole pregnancy is way harder on you then it is on me. And then I yelled that horrible thing...I swear I never ever meant it,and never will. I want Daichi,and any other kids we have. I want to be a father and I want you by my side as I watch my...our kids grow."

He held his breath in suspense,waiting for Naruto's response,then frowned as Naruto lowered his head. Sasuke walked over and said,"I really am sorry. I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you."

Naruto lifted up his head with tears running down from his closed eyes as he smiled. "Thank you Sasuke."

Naruto hugged him,nuzzling into his chest,as Sasuke hugged back and smiled.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair,so happy to have him in his arms again,and took in Naruto's scent. Oh,how he missed it.

.

Sasuke held the door open for Naruto as he zipped up his hoodie and wrapped his green scarf around his neck. It was the same hoodie from before he and Sasuke got married. Thanks to his build change,the hoodie had gotten way too big for him to wear normally,but it fit perfectly to hide his swollen belly.

Sasuke closed the door,then zipped up his own jacket,as Naruto gasped and held out his hands. "It's snowing,Ya Know." Sasuke smiled at the sparkle in his kitsune's eyes before wrap his arm around him. "A nice dip in the Hot Springs would warm us up."

Naruto looked up and smiled as the two headed off. "Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke Hned in response. "Why'd you pick the Hot Springs as part of your apology?" A small smile formed on Sasuke's lips. "Our second date."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head,blushing a little. "Oh yeah."

.

Sasuke helped Naruto into the tub as he relaxed. He sank in and purred. "Ahhhh. This feels so nice,Ya Know."

Sasuke chuckled as he sat down in the water. "With all the aches you were having. I don't doubt it." He chuckled again as Naruto sank down till on his nose up was sticking out of the water. "Such a dobe."

Naruto smiled and sat up,scooting closer to Sasuke. "Hey Teme." Sasuke turned his head as Naruto continued,"I,uh,thought of something that would be a nice thing for the two of us to do before Daichi comes."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "And what would that be?" Naruto twiddled his fingers,"There's this festival at the end of the month that I've always wanted to go to. There's games and an amazing fireworks show. But it's,uh,two villages away from the Hidden Leaf."

Sasuke frowned and sat up. "Naruto,you're way too far along to travel as it is. And,you know you can't leave the village. Plus,what if you went into labor while we were there?" Naruto gave his pout as he slightly lowered his head. "I know,but I thought this could be something fun for us to do before we're officially parents." He lifted his head back up,giving Sasuke a full view of the pout. "And I swear I'd be extra ultra mega careful and I'd never ever leave your side. Please Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and cursed to himself for not being able to say no to that pout and nodded,"Alright. We'll go." Naruto smiled brightly and laid on Sasuke's chest. "Thank you."

.

Sasuke pulled his old cloak over Naruto's head then zipped up the small zipper. "Why do I have to wear this? Why can't I just wear my hoodie?" Sasuke slipped on his travel cloak as he answered,"It'll keep you warmer,and it'll hide you stomach."

They headed out the door and walked out of the village. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and asked,"Kakashi Sensei and Grandma Tsunade know we're leaving,right?" Sasuke nodded and let out a 'Hn',while in his mind,he thought,"Like they'd actually agree to this. And if they ever find out,I'm so screwed."

.

Naruto chuckled as snow fell in his nose,Sasuke smiling at his happiness,then gasped and ran up once the village came into view. "There it is!" They walked down and Naruto stopped at one of the festival stands. He picked up a small trinket as the stand runner tilted her head. "Aren't you that hero Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up and smiled,rubbing the back of his head. "Yup,that's m...Hpm!" Sasuke quickly covered his mouth and dragged him away. Naruto broke free and asked,"What that for?"

Sasuke crossed his arms as they walked. "What do you think? You shout out "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" then an enemy who could be near by walks up and tries to fight you." Naruto lowered his head and fidgeted under the cloak. "I didn't think of that..."

Sasuke pulled him close and said,"It's alright. Just remember,you can't fight while you're pregnant." Naruto nodded and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

A hooded figure watched as they walked by,keeping a close eye specifically on Naruto.

.

Naruto took a bite out of the cotton candy as Sasuke paid for his own treat. Naruto looked over,swallowing,and asked,"You call tomatoes a treat?" Sasuke chuckled as he took a bite. "Pretty sweet to me."

Naruto shook his head and took another bite out of the cotton candy as the villagers gathered around the center of the village. Sasuke stopped one and asked,"What's going on?" He turned to Sasuke and said,"The fireworks are about to start." then ran to catch up with his girlfriend.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Let's head back to the inn. It has nice view." which made Naruto smile as he nodded.

.

Sasuke helped Naruto sit down on the roof before sitting down himself. Daichi started kicking,asking for more sweets,as Naruto gave Sasuke a nervous smile. "He's still hungry." Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed him the snack he bought in the lobby. "This is only thing you're getting. You already had five things for dinner and three sweets."

Naruto nodded and took a bite before resting his head on Sasuke's arm. "Thanks. I know this probably something really stupid to do,but I wanted you to have some fun before being a full time daddy,Ya Know."

Sasuke gave a small smile and said,"It's alright. You're by my side,and I've had lots of fun today." Naruto smiled back before Sasuke pulled him close. Both of them watching the fireworks as they started.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto smiled as he held up his finished knitting project. It was a messy red and black blanket big enough for Daichi to use until he was seven.

After moving the needles off his lap,Naruto got up and took the blanket to the nursery,walking by all the Christmas decorations. He set it in the crib as Daichi gave a strong kicks. Naruto rubbed his belly and said,"I know,you're excited. I am too."

"Tomorrow's the big day."

.

Naruto nervously twiddled his thumbs as he and Sasuke were listening to Tsunade at the table they were sitting at. "Remember that all of this is top secret. You can not speak to anyone's about this. Sakura and I will be the ones preforming the C-Section. I'll head out now while Sakura will bring Naruto in once I tell her it's safe and everything's ready." Sakura nodded as Sasuke chimed in,"I'll head out with you. I wanna make sure things will be alright for Naruto." Tsunade nodded as a response.

Naruto looked down at his hands and gulped. Half of him was excited and ready to meet Daichi,but the other half was nervous and scared. "What if something goes wrong? What if Daichi isn't ready? What if I... What if someone breaks through the barrier? What if something like what happened to my parents happens to me and Sasuke?"

He gave a slight gasp as he felt a hand on his,bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a smiling Sasuke. "It'll be alright. You'll have Daichi then three of us will be a family,and I'll be right by your side."

Naruto gave a gentle smile back before Sasuke left with Tsunade. Naruto's attention was pulled away from Sasuke leaving when Sakura raised her voice,"Pay attention!" Naruto turned his head back and gave a embarrassed closed eye smile. "Sorry,Ya Know."

Sakura,with a slight hint of jealousy in her eyes,sighed and said,"It's fine. Just make sure you're ready to go."

.

Naruto,in his orange hoodie with the red scarf around his neck,walked besides Sakura as they headed out. "I thought you wanted to wear the scarf your mom made you?" Naruto gave a slight nervous smile as he held onto the scarf. "I did,but it was all dirty."

Sakura shook her head then waved at Hinata as she walked by. Naruto waved too,then quickly turned back and started at the bundle in Hinata's hands in awe. "She got so big!"

Hinata giggled. "She is around three months now."

Naruto smiled then bent down and started poking Himoto's cheek. Hinata asked,"You're due really soon,right? Did you think of a name?" Naruto looked up and nodded with a smile. "Yup! We're gonna name him Daichi! And I have a really good feeling that he and Himoto are gonna like each other!"

Hinata smiled then stepped back a little as Naruto leaned in,hand over the side of his mouth with a small bead of sweat on his face. "Does giving birth really hurt like they say?" Hinata sweatdropped with a smile as she simply said,"Oh Naruto..."

Sakura pulled Naruto away and said,"Come on." As Naruto looked back and waved. "See ya later."

Hinata waved back then looked down at Himoto as she continued her walk. "Your Uncle Naruto is so silly."

Once they were far away enough from Hinata,Sakura let go of Naruto's wrist and said,"You're suppose to keep your mouth shut,remember?" Naruto gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head. "It was just Hinata,Ya Know." "It doesn't matter! Mouth shut means mouth shut!"

Naruto pouted back as Sakura continued,"Also remember to keep your voice down during the birth. No matter how much it hurts."

Naruto waved his hand. "Yeah. Yeah. I know."

.

"Argggh! This hurts,Ya Know!"

Laying on a stone slab,Naruto had his eye clinched shut from the pain as he grabbed the support bars on the side. Sakura looked over the black tarp and shouted,"Keep your voice down!" then went back to work.

Sasuke,with his hand over the seal,stared at the sweat covered Naruto as he let out muffled cries of pain. "Are you this is safe?" Tsunade,prepare the scalpel,said,"Just focus on the seal." "But..." "Shut up and focus on the seal! This pain is only meant for women,and the fact that Naruto is still conscious proves he can handle it!"

Sasuke nodded then looked down at the seal,still a little nervous for Naruto.

Naruto's head arched and he tightened his grip on the bars as he felt the scalpel cut into his skin. He muffled more cries of pain as Tsunade said,"I got the head." The pain was excruciating. Part of Naruto just wanted to drop dead so it would stop.

After what seemed like forever to Naruto,the pain stopped as a crying filled the room. Naruto let go of the bars,trying to even his breathing,as tears rolled down his face while Sasuke looked over in awe at the bloody black haired baby in Tsunade's hands. "It's a healthy baby boy."

She wrapped Daichi up and pulled him away as Sasuke reached out for him. "Naruto sees him first." She walked over to Naruto,leaving Sasuke to pout,then set Daichi next to Naruto's head. Naruto brought his hand up and gently stroked Daichi's cheek,which bore a set of whiskers. "H...he got my wh...whisker."

Tsunade smiled then picked Daichi up as Naruto put his hand down. "We'll get him cleaned up then head back to the village to get you two in the hospital." Naruto nodded and watched Tsunade carry Daichi off as Sakura walked over and started cleaning Daichi after patching up Naruto.

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's,making Naruto look at him,and smiled as his eye shined with happy tears. Naruto gave a close eyed smile back and said,"That really hurt,Y...Ya Know."

Sasuke chuckled then turned to the seal. "Well,let's get this patched up so you can sleep off the pain in the hospital."

Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke before shrieks rang around the room. They looked over to see Tsunade and Sakura on the ground and a hooded figure holding a crying Daichi in their arms with a knife in their hands.

"Back away from the Jinchuriki or the brat dies." The figure spoke in a deep voice,telling Sasuke and Naruto that the figure was male since they couldn't see his face.

Sasuke charged at him,ready to strike,but stopped when he heard Naruto yelp in pain. He looked back to see that his seal had opened on his stomach the seal marks in creeped up to his neck. "Naruto!"

Sasuke went to turn back as the hooded figure threw Daichi into the air. Naruto eyes widened. "Daichi!"

Sasuke gasped and used the teleportation Jutsu Naruto taught him to catch Daichi before he landed on the figure's knife. He let out a "Tsk" as he felt a sharp pain in his back and turned to see a paper bomb attached the to knife that was now in his back.

It exploded and Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "Daichi! Sasuke!"

Once the smoke cleared,Naruto scanned for any signs of them as the hooded figure walked over. "Now for you." Naruto glared at him before the figure tied the tarp around Naruto's waist and threw him over his shoulder.

Naruto kicked and slammed his fists into the figures back,though he was really weak from giving birth to really do anything. "Put me down! Let me go!"

.

Sasuke landed,hard,on his shoulder after he teleported away from the explosion. He sat up,holding Daichi close,and let a sigh of relief. "Good. He's not hurt."

After getting up,he made his way to the safe house,that was set up just in case something went wrong.

.

The figure lifted his hand and made the seal markings grow off Naruto and wrapped around the nearest rocks,chaining Naruto to where he stood. Naruto watched the figure walk away as he asked,"W...What do you want? Who are you?"

The figure turned around and removed his hood,revealing his pale skin and hair and Rinnegan eyes to Naruto. "You...You're an Otsutsuki."

He nodded and said,"Ken Otsutsuki. I'm a descendant of survivors from the Main Branch of the Otsutsuki on the moon. And as for what I want? I guess I can tell you since you won't be around." He reached in his cloak and pulled out a small bottle. "I'm going to seal the Nine Tailed Beasts' Chakra into this bottle."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and said,"Bottle?" to himself as Ken continued,"After they're sealed,the Chakras will mix and liquefy to where I can drink them. And once I do,the chakras will mix with my own and my powers will magnify,making me stronger then Lady Kaguya. I'll be able to destroy this world and revive it with the strongest who survive."

Naruto's eyes widen as Ken let out a chuckle. "The first male Jinchuriki to give birth and you're gonna to die because of it."

.

Sasuke tucked Daichi in the bed that was inside the safe house as he said,"Sleep tight Daichi. I gotta go save Naruto." before teleporting away.

.

Naruto let out a scream as Kurama's Chakra forcefully seeped out of his body and cloaked him. Kurama's head formed then the Chakra darted for the open bottle.

Ken smiled as Naruto let out of another scream before Sasuke knocked him down with a hard punch to the face. The bottle fell and the Chakra slinked back to Naruto,merging with his current cloak.

Sasuke ran over and made the Chakra slip back into the seal before closing it and catching Naruto as he fell forward. After shifting Naruto into a bridal style in his arms,Sasuke teleported to a safe distance as Naruto weakly opened his eyes. "D...Daichi...Where's Daichi..."

Sasuke gave him a comforting smile and said,"Don't worry. Daichi's somewhere safe." Naruto gave a weak smile and said,"G...good..."

He then grabbed Sasuke's shirt and said,"He's gonna se...seal Kurama and the others...He s...said it would make him stronger then...then Kaguya..."

Sasuke's eye narrowed as he glared back at Ken then teleported to the safe house. He gently placed Naruto on the bed. "Stay with Daichi." as Naruto laid down.

Naruto panted as he placed his hand on Daichi's head and pulled him close. He nuzzled him with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Daichi..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to the door. "I'll be right back."

.

Ken turned around as Sasuke appeared behind him,glaring him down. He smiled and said,"Ah. Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard much about you." Sasuke pulled out the small blade he had from his back pocket and pointed it at his face. Ken chuckled. "I wonder if being with the Jinchuriki has made you soft. It be a shame if that creature did."

Sasuke growled and lunged at Ken,who simply dodged. "Aww. Does insulting the Jinchuriki make you mad? Don't see why? What's so great about that monster?"

Sasuke grinded his teeth as he slashed at Ken,who jumped behind and kicked him into a tree.

.

Daichi let out a wail as his stomach rumbled. Naruto sat up,picked him up,and started rocking. "Hey. Don't cry." Daichi crying got louder as Naruto frowned. "What is it?"

Daichi's stomach rumbled again,and this time Naruto heard it. He looked around and saw a bottle Sasuke premade on the counter.

Naruto gently placed Daichi back on the bed and made his way to the counter. His body was still really weak from the birth,now combined with the energy he lost from the near extraction,so after a few steps off the bed,Naruto's knees buckled and he fell on his face.

He pushed himself back and rubbed his forehead. "Ow." Then made his way to the counter by leaning on the wall.

He grabbed the bottle and made his back to the bed then picked up Daichi,who sucked down the bottle faster then Naruto could adjust it properly. "Someone sure was hungry." Naruto chuckled and pat Daichi's back until he let out a small burp.

Naruto then cradled Daichi in his arms as he stroked his tan whiskered cheek before Daichi opened his eyes,revealing the sky blue color. Naruto smiled at him and said,"Hi Daichi. It's nice to finally meet you." as Daichi clinched and unclinched his hands then grabbed Naruto's finger.

He nuzzled into Naruto's chest before drifting out to sleep again. Naruto smiled and gently laid him back down on the bed and tucked him back in then he tore the tarp and made makeshift pants. "I gotta help Sasuke."

He hopped up from the bed and weaved the needed hand sign as a Shadow Clone appeared next to him. His vision blurred as he fell to ground and the clone fell to its knees. It stood back up,then helped Naruto up. "Stay here and protect Daichi. I'm going to help Sasuke." The clone nodded and watched Naruto head out the door.

.

Sasuke landed on the rock behind him after dodging Ken's attack. "How did you even find out about Naruto's pregnancy?" Ken chuckled and gave him a sly smile. "Festivals are nice,don't you think? You see so many things while you're at one."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he lowered his blade. "You...You were that hooded creep that's kept following us during the festival."

Ken nodded. "And it's all thanks to the Jinchuriki managing to manipulate you into taking him there. Guess the creature should have thought more about the child then himself."

Sasuke growled and shouted,"You don't know a damn thing about what Naruto did for our child!" then launched a Fireball.

Ken barely dodged the fireball before knocking Sasuke back with the Almighty Push. Sasuke blasted through a large number of trees before he landed and hit his shoulder again. He cursed and held his shoulder as he sat up. "I think it's dislocated." He looked up and gasped when saw Naruto fall out of the bush near by. "What are you doing here?!"

Naruto got and walked over. "I wanted to help." Sasuke pushed himself up as Naruto knelt down in front of him. "No way. You're too weak." "But I wanna help." "You need to be with Daichi." "I left a clone with him. He's fine." "I don't care! Get back to Daichi!" "No! I'm gonna help!" "Naruto!" "That Ken guy is gonna destroy our home if he's not stopped!" "Get to Daichi!" "I wanna help protect our and Daichi's home!"

Sasuke popped his shoulder back into place. "There's no point if Daichi doesn't make it. And there's no point to you dying." Naruto lowered his head then looked up when he saw a tear fall in between Sasuke's hands. He gasped as he saw the tears rolling down Sasuke face. "And the Moon...can't lose the Sun..."

Naruto gave a small smile and wiped Sasuke's tears away,saying,"Alright. I'll go back to Daichi." making Sasuke smile and place his hand on Naruto's. "Thank you."

Sasuke helped Naruto up as the trees behind him were blasted down. Ken smiled and said,"Thank you for making it easier to find you,Jinchuriki." Naruto glared as Sasuke stood in front of him. "You're not laying a hand on Naruto!" Ken chuckled. "I think already have. And I will do it again,I just need to get you out of the way."

He charged at Sasuke,who was pushed out of the way by Naruto after he grabbed the blade from Sasuke's pocket. Ken backed up,surprised at Naruto,and Naruto took his opening to stab Ken's left eye. Ken screamed and held his eye as Naruto ran back to the safe house,Sasuke ready to block Ken in case he followed.

He pulled the blade out and lifted up a chunk of the ground then threw it. Sasuke gasped as it flew over his head and headed for the safe house. "No!"

Naruto gasped and ran inside,releasing the Shadown Clone Jutsu,and huddled over Daichi as the attack made contact.

Sasuke fell to his knees in disbelief as he felt his eyes burning from the tears forming and Ken chuckled. "Now that should make it much easier to get the Nine-Tails."

When the smoke cleared,they both gasped at the sight of a small yellow barrier surrounding Naruto and Daichi. Naruto,holding Daichi close,opened his eyes and looked at the barrier. "M-mom's chains?" He then looked at his back when he felt several tugs. "My chains."

Sasuke chuckled out of relief,so happy they were alright,as Ken growled and charged at the barrier. He gave it multiple punchs before Naruto said,"A Tailed Beast couldn't break this barrier,so there's no way you can."

Ken growled and shouted,"Shut your mouth,Creature!" before Sasuke ripped him away from Naruto and slammed him into the ground.

Ken jumped back when Sasuke slashed his blade at him as Naruto walked out the barrier,shrinking it to smaller size.

Once Sasuke got Ken to jump into the air,Naruto tossed a Rasenshuriken at him,coughing up blood and falling back onto the snow after he did. It hit Ken and tore him apart as he screamed in pain.

Sasuke watched Ken's body fall then he ran over to Naruto. He gently helped him sit up,making Naruto cough up more blood until the Chakra Chains disappeared. "Easy Naruto."

Naruto pushed Sasuke's hands away and crawled over to Daichi then holding him close. "H...He's co...cold..."

Sasuke looked around the area and ran over to Naruto's red scarf when he spotted it. He handed it to Naruto,who then wrapped Daichi in it. Sasuke gently picked up Naruto,bridal style,then made his way back to village as Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest and smiled,saying,"I told you red was his color..." before passing out.

.

Tsunade and Sakura walked out of the cave and turned when they heard footsteps in the snow. "Sasuke!"

Tsunade ran over when she saw Naruto,blood from his mouth,in his arms. "What happened?!" Sasuke just kept walking forward. "Naruto needs the hospital. Now."

.

Sasuke jumped up from his chair when he saw Tsunade walk up. "Is Naruto alright?" Tsunade nodded and said,"To keep it simple,Naruto was beyond exhausted and overextended himself. He just needs rest." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as Tsunade smiled. "He can't have visitors,but you can see Daichi." Sasuke nodded then made his way to the nursery.

He looked in from the glass and smiled at the blue bundle sleeping in the middle crib. "Hi Daichi."

.

Sasuke walked in Naruto's room,after seeing Daichi and sneaking by Tsunade,and sat next to his bed and placed his hand on Naruto's. He watched Naruto's chest move up and down as he peacefully slept. "I'm sorry those things happened. I know we're all alright,but when I saw that rock crush the house...I honestly thought I lost you two before we could even be together."

He felt tears weld up in his eyes as his voice cracked,"I don't think could handle losing my family again."

He lowered his head as the tears fell. "I can't lose you...I love you..."

"You finally said it..." Sasuke gasped and looked up to see Naruto,sitting up,with a closed eye smile as tears ran down his face. "Naruto,go back to sleep."

As he went to lay Naruto back down,Naruto latched onto Sasuke and tightly gripped the back of his shirt,crying,"You said it... You finally said it... I've waited so patiently for you say it,and you did... You said it..."

Sasuke gave a gentle smile as he stroked Naruto's hair,waiting for him to fall asleep. As Naruto drifted off,Sasuke kissed his forehead and said it for him again. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

"That was really his first time telling you he loves you?!" "That sounds so sweet!"

Sakura and Ino,who had brought Inojin for a checkup,hovered over Naruto. Sakura poked his chest and asked,"So when was the first time you told Sasuke you loved him?"

Naruto's face turned bright red as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well,t-that's kind of embarrassing,Ya Know."

The two got closer. "It's alright,Naruto. You can tell us." "Yeah. Come on. Tell us."

Naruto's blush deepened as they kept pestering him for an answer before he looked away and answered,"I...I blurted it out while we were having sex in the Hot Springs on our second date."

Hinata,who was sitting in a chair by the bed,looked up from feeding Himoto as Sakura and Ino's faces turned red. They sat back down in their chairs. "Sounds,romantic..."

Naruto covered his face with his hands in a failed attempt to hide his tomato red face as Tsunade walked in with Sasuke. "Alright. Visiting hours are over. Sakura,Room 110 needs your help."

They nodded and left,with Tsunade following behind them,as Sasuke sat next to Naruto. "How you feeling?"

Naruto lowered his hands and smiled. "A lot better." Then he lowered his head. "But,I'm sorry. Our first Christmas together,and I sleep the whole day."

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's and gently rubbed his thumb against his skin. "It's alright. You needed,and deserved,that sleep." He smiled as Naruto looked up. "Besides,the three of us will get to spend New Years together."

Naruto gave a closed eye smile before Sasuke bumped his forehead on Naruto's. "And thank you for giving me the ability to say 'the three of us' now."

.

Daichi opened his eyes to look around at all the new noises he heard as Naruto and Sasuke walked home from the hospital. Naruto looked down at the red bundle and said,"This is where you're gonna grow up,Daichi. The Hidden Leaf Village."

Daichi gave a small open mouthed smile before looking around again as Naruto felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Mirai,who frowned when she saw Naruto's stomach. "Your tummy isn't big anymore."

Naruto knelt down and showed her Daichi. "That's because I had my baby."

Mirai's eyes sparkled as Daichi looked up at her. "He looks like you,Uncle Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled as she started poking Daichi's cheek. Daichi tried moving away,but only wiggled in his red blanket.

Kurenai ran up and pulled Mirai towards her. "What have I told you about running off?" Mirai gave a pout. "But I saw Uncle Naruto and Mister Sasuke and I wanted to feel the baby in Uncle Naruto's tummy."

Kurenai let out a sigh and picked up Mirai then bowed. "Sorry about that."

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Don't be. I enjoy seeing little Mirai after so long."

Kurenai smiled then looked down at the red bundle in Naruto's hands. She chuckled,"He's got your eyes."

.

After waving goodbye to Kurenai and Mirai,Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "It's nice to see them again."

Sasuke nodded and looked at the stands being put up. "So,what do you wanna do for New Years?"

Naruto smiled and said,"Let's go and have a nice dinner. Then we can see the firewo..." He looked down at Daichi. "He might be too little for those."

Sasuke frowned at the sad look on Naruto's face then nudged him with his elbow."We'll go out,have the dinner then,if Daichi's asleep,we'll watch the fireworks from our roof."

Naruto looked up and gave Sasuke a smile.

.

 _Ken cracked an evil smile as he lifted up a boulder. Sasuke watched horror as he launched the boulder and it made contact with the safe house._

 _Ken disappeared as Sasuke ran up to the house once smoke cleared._

 _With tears forming in his eyes,he saw blood splattered on the ground as he got closer the bed._

 _He dropped to his knees as he saw Naruto,half crushed and crying,with blood running down from his mouth. He held out his hand and let out a weak,"Sa...su...ke..." before the life left his eyes and his hand fell._

.

Sasuke shot up from the bed,covered in sweat and tears threatening to fall,and tried to even his breathing before looking over and seeing Naruto fast asleep besides him.

Sasuke picked him up and held him close,gently so he wouldn't wake him up,then just sat in silence as the tears rolled down his face.

After a couple minutes,Daichi's cries came though the baby monitor and made Naruto twitch.

Sasuke quickly laid him back down then shut off the baby monitor. After pulling the covers over Naruto,Sasuke made his way to Daichi's room.

Daichi's face was already red from crying as Sasuke picked him up. "What's the matter this time?"

He checked Daichi's diaper,which was clean and dry,then started rocking him. "Did you just want attention?"

Daichi calmed down enough for Sasuke to hear his stomach growl in between Daichi's whimpering.

He made a bottle of formula and watched Daichi start sucking on the nipple before spitting it out and crying.

Sasuke frowned and washed out the bottle and filling it up with milk,only to have Daichi spit out the nipple again.

"Alright. How about just water?"

He held the third drink for Daichi as the nipple slipped in his mouth. Daichi spit it out and let a louder cry as Naruto walked up,rubbing his eye. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke watched Naruto take Daichi from his arms as he said,"He won't eat,drink,whatever."

Naruto got Daichi to calm as he looked up at Sasuke. "Seriously? He was eating just fine in the hospital."

Sasuke nodded. "I tried the formula,milk,and water."

Naruto frowned and started rocking Daichi in the rocking chair. "Isn't there anything we can give him? I don't wanna have to take him back to the hospital after bringing him home."

Sasuke sighed and tried to think of something before his eyes went wide a little then looked down at Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke,then down at his chest,then back up at Sasuke with his eyebrow raised. "What?"

Sasuke clasped his hands together and put them in front of his lips before saying,"Remember how you said your chest hurt during your pregnancy?"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke continued,"Well that's cause your body was making milk. And,since Daichi won't eat anything we're giving him,maybe you could,you know."

Naruto's face turned bright red. "You want me to breastfeed him?!"

"Well,he won't eat anything else and it's our only option at the moment."

Naruto looked down at Daichi,little tears were in his blue eyes,before he nodded. "F-fine. But you can't look."

"Naruto. I've seen your chest before." "I said you can't look!"

Sasuke sighed at the amount of blush on Naruto's face before he turned around and crossed his arms.

Naruto took off his shirt and held Daichi up to his chest then shivered as Daichi started drinking. "Ughh. This feels weird..."

Sasuke turned back a little and said,"Really? You really seem to like it when I suck on your..." "Shut up!"

Sasuke frowned. "I was gonna say neck."

Naruto's blush increased. "I know what you're gonna say."

.

Sasuke put the baby bag strap over his shoulder as he called for Naruto. "Hurry up,Dobe."

Naruto ran up in his black kimono,decorated with red swirls on the bottom,that was held together with an orange belt,while his tomato hair clip held back the middle and left half of his bangs. "Sorry. Daichi didn't wanna stay still while I got him dressed."

Sasuke looked down at Daichi,who was wearing a black kimono with a red flame patterns around the bottom as a red belt kept the kimono closed. "I'm just glad it fits. I honestly thought he was gonna be too small."

Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke as they'd left. Sasuke was wearing a white kimono that covered in a scale and flame pattern,tied together with a purple strap,and wore a blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the front sides.

Soon they were walking around all the booths and Naruto spotted Hinata and Hiroshi. "Hey! Hinata! Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi,wearing a simple Hyuga kimono,waved as Hinata,wearing a white kimono covered in purple flowers,made Himoto,dressed in a flowery purple kimono,wave.

Naruto run up and held up Daichi for Himoto to see. "Look Daichi. A friend for when you get bigger."

Daichi stared at Himoto for a little bit before a smile appeared on his face. Himoto simply clapped.

"I think they like each other."

Hinata nodded with a smile.

.

Sakura,in a red kimono,walked up and smiled at Daichi. "He seems hyper."

"That's good,right?"

Sakura nodded. "What have you been feeding him?"

Naruto looked away as blush formed while Sasuke just chuckled,making Sakura tilt her head in confusion.

She then shook her head and asked,"Can I hold him?"

Naruto smiled and held him out. "You're gonna be the first person to hold him since we brought him home that wasn't me or Sasuke."

Sakura smiled and gently shifted Daichi in her arms. She smiled and said,"Hi there. I'm your Aunt Sakura." then she poked his nose

Daichi looked Sakura's finger as she pulled it away with annoyance. He looked up and gave her a glare,making Naruto laugh. "Look,Sasuke. He got your glare."

Sakura raised her fist as tick mark appeared on her head. "It's not funny!"

Naruto glared at Sakura,daring her to hit him,as Sasuke said,"My glare or your glare?" to himself.

Daichi watched as Sakura waved fist,sensing something was wrong,before he bursted into tears.

Naruto quickly took him from her and rocked him. "It's alright. I won't let the Forehead Lady hurt me or you."

.

Naruto finished chewing his second dango as Sasuke walked out the bathroom,Daichi in his arms. "Why did I have to change him? You know he hates when I did."

Naruto smiled and took a bite out of the third dango. "Cause I was eating. Besides,you need more practice changing him."

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head as Naruto threw the stick away and grabbed Daichi. "Well then you get to feed him." Sasuke reached in the baby bag and pulled out a bottle. "This is your milk,right?"

Naruto blushed slightly,annoyance on his face,as he grabbed the bottle and said,"Yes. But,do you have to say it like that?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Does that bother you?"

"Yes. A lot." "Then yes,I do have to say it like that."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head as he glared at Sasuke while Daichi sucked down the bottle. "Teme!"

.

After changing Daichi into a fox footsie pj,Naruto wrapped Daichi up in his red blanket as he rocked him in the rocking chair.

Sasuke walked in and smiled as Daichi let out a yawn.

Once Daichi fell asleep,Naruto carefully laid him in down in the crib and pulled up his covers while Sasuke turned on the baby monitor. "Now we can go to the roof and wait for the fireworks.

Naruto smiled and nodded then headed out the door,which Sasuke quietly closed behind him.

After grabbing the baby monitor from their room,Naruto and Sasuke climbed up to the roof and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Today was fun."

Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke's arms. "Yeah. We got to go out and Daichi got to meet a couple people."

Sasuke smiled then the two looked up as the countdown started. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Years!"

Naruto pulled the string for his popper as the first firework went off.

"Happy Anniversary."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke,eyebrow raised. "It's not our wedding anniversary yet."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto then pulled away and said,"It's been one year since I asked you to marry me."

Naruto smiled then laid his head on Sasuke's chest as the two watched the fireworks.

"Happy Anniversary,Ya Know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Anonymous Jerk who seems to think insulting me every new chapter will make me stop writing or something,**

 **Please get a hobby or write your own story where Sasuke and Naruto do whatever the heck you want. Not just for me,but for all the Sasunaru/Narusasu writers you,more then likely,insult and/or harass.**

 **Or,as crazy as this sounds,just stay out the Sasunaru/Narusasu stories and read stuff you actually like.**

 **And i'd like to thank AngelTrumpet101 and Sasunarulove13 for their kind words.**

.

Sasuke glared down at Daichi,who was glaring back,as he held up a spoon of mashed tomatoes. "You will eat these,and there's nothing you can do to about." He brought the spoon down and Daichi instantly turned his head away,squeaking in protest.

Naruto looked over from the dishes he was washing and said,"I can still feed him,I don't think he's ready for food yet. That,or he just doesn't like tomatoes." Sasuke's eye twitched as Daichi pushed the spoon away. "He bit you last time."

Naruto dried off his hands on his orange apron and picked up Daichi,who instantly broke into a smile and grabbed onto Naruto's hair. "Bwa!" Naruto chuckled and said,"That's what the pump is for. And honestly think you're just mad about the tomatoes." Sasuke gave a small pout as Naruto walked off to the nursery.

.

Sasuke placed a cold rag on Naruto's forehead as Naruto whined from his fever. He frown and gave him a small peck on the cheek before heading to the nursery to see Daichi sitting up in his crib. "Nwa! Nwa!"

Sasuke smileed and took him to changing table. "Guess you enjoyed your nap." He switched out the diaper and looked for a fresh bottle as Daichi reached out for the picture of Naruto in the hallway. "Bwa!" Sasuke picked him and looked at the picture,"Bwa's sleeping because he doesn't feel good." "Bwa!"

Sasuke sighed,cursing to himself that he couldn't take Daichi's angry pout,and handed Daichi the picture. "Happy?" The response he got was Daichi cuddling the picture.

Sasuke let out a light chuckle and said,"I bet Bwa would be excited if you actually learned an actual word." Daichi looked up,hugging the picture,and tilted his head. "Mah? Mah?"

A slight grin formed on Sasuke's face as he said,"And I think I know just the word."

.

Naruto,feeling better from his week long fever,nuzzled Daichi,who was giggling,as he asked,"Did you have fun with Sasuke?" Daichi clapped his hands and shouted,"Mwa Mwa!" Naruto raised his eyebrow as Daichi said it again,"Mwa Mwa!"

Sasuke leaned in from outside the door and listened as Naruto said,"You say Mwa now? But Bwa was so much cuter." He chuckled before Daichi gave him the brightest he had made yet and said,"Mama!"

Sasuke stifled his chuckle while Naruto's eyes went wide as Daichi repeatedly said,"Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!"

A couple seconds of silence passed before Naruto melted like butter and he nuzzled Daichi again. "Yup! I'm Mama!" Making Sasuke pout as he walked in the room,for he knew his prank didn't work. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Daichi called me Mama!"

Sasuke,hiding his pout,said,"I thought you hated the idea of being called a mom." Naruto nodded,"I did,till Daichi said it." He pulled his hair put of Daichi's mouth. "But,then again,it doesn't matter what he calls me. What matters is that i'm his parent,Ya Know."

Sasuke smiled and pat Naruto's head,making him smile,before Naruto turned back to Daichi,saying,"I'm Mama. So what's Sasuke?" Daichi looked up at Sasuke,stared for a bit,then smiled as he said,"Teme!"

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head as Naruto tried,and failed,hiding his snickering.

.

"L-ove. L-ove you."

Naruto's feet swayed in the air as he laid on his bed with Daichi. "L-ove you. You can say it Daichi." Daichi fidgeted his lips,trying to get the sounds out,"Lub...Lub...Luv Wu...Love You!" Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good job Daichi! My big boy." Daichi chuckled and repeated himself as Sasuke smiled at the two.

.

Naruto had fallen asleep with Daichi,after their little lesson,and Sasuke careful picked up Daichi and started carrying him to his room. Halfway there,Daichi pushed himself off of Sasuke's chest and rubbed his eye. He looked up as Sasuke sweatdropped. "You're not gonna start crying and get me in trouble again,are you?"

Last time Daichi did that,Sasuke got kicked out of his own bed since Daichi wouldn't stop crying and sleep while Sasuke was in the bed. But,given the smug smile Sasuke saw as he walked out of the room,it was a revenge prank for making him eat tomatoes.

Sasule had braced himself for Daichi's screaming,but got a sleepy smile and a sleepy,"Teme." instead. He chuckled and gave Daichi a gentle smile before laying his head back down on his chest. Daichi popped his head back up the second Sasuke moved his hand and said,"Dada." Sasuke's eyes widen as Daichi continued,"Dada. Dada. Love you."

Daichi giggled,liking the way that sounded,and repeated himself,"Dada. Love you. Love you,Dada." He smiled and looked up at Sasuke,expecting a smile just like Mama gave him,but frowned when he saw tears rolling down Sasuke's face. He whimpered and thought he did something wrong to make Dada cry until Sasuke hugged him and sniffled,"Dada loves you too."

He smiled and nuzzled into Sasuke's hair as Naruto smiled at the two,watching from the doorway.

.

Daichi was playing with his fox plushie as he watched his parents run around the house. He wasn't sure what was going on,but Mama and Dada seemed to be in a big hurry. They were in such a hurry,they run right by him and went to the door. Daichi tilted his head before he dropped the plushie and crawled over to the couch.

Naruto went through the baby bag by the door then put his shoes on as Sasuke walked up. "Where's Daichi?" "You were suppose to grab him." "Why? I had the bag." "Because you're the mom. That's what moms do." Naruto gave Sasuke a growl before he went back into the living room and looked around. "Come on Dai..." He let out a gasp and smiled as he found Daichi,trying to walk.

"Sasuke! Get the camera,Ya Know!"

Sasuke ran in and saw Naruto on his knees,hands out,as Daichi pulled himself back up with the couch. "Why do I gotta get the camera?" Naruto smirked,"Cause you're the dad. That's what dads do."

A small tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head before he left to get the camera. When he came back,he smiled and snapped a picture of Daichi walking into Naruto's arms.

.

Daichi rubbed the bandage on his nose,where a spider had bit him,before Naruto grabbed his hand. "If you keep messing with it,it won't get better." Daichi frowned and watched as Naruto went back to cleaning. He heard Sasuke outside and smiled. "Daddy."

He went through the house and opened the back door to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the garden. He stepped down off the pouch and walked over as Sasuke slammed his hand down to the ground,creating a giant puff of smoke that startled Daichi before a large tail slammed him into the house. He cried,catching Sasuke's attention,and looked up,holding his stomach,to see he was face to face with giant snaks. "You alright,kid?"

Daichi started shaking and let out a scream before tears ran down his face. "Aoda! Back up!"

Aoda slithered back some as Naruto came running out the door and Sasuke went running up the porch. Naruto bit his lip at the sight of the little bit of blood from Daichi's mouth as he hugged him. "I looked away for one second... I thought you were playing with your toys..." Tears started welding in his eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Sasuke placed a hand his shoulder and said,"It's alright,Naruto. Let's take Daichi to the hospital,just make sure he's alright." Naruto nodded and picked up Daichi.

They found out Daichi had a little internal bleed,but he was alright.

.

"Hey Mommy. What was your first kiss with Daddy like?"

Naruto,who's hair had grown out quite a bit. The bangs were still the same,middle and left side were pinned back at the moment,the front went past his shoulders,and the back was now as long as his mother's. With raising Daichi,and not really seeing a need to cut his hair since it didn't get in the way,Naruto never really got around to taking care of his hair,turned from the dishes and looked at,at the now 3 year old,Daichi and asked,"First Kiss? Why are you wondering about that?"

Daichi put his hands behind his back and fidgeted his feet. "I heard big kids talking about kissing at the park." Naruto knelt down and said,"You're a bit young to worry about kissing. But I can tell you,if you really wanna know." Daichi puffed his cheeks and nodded,making Naruto chuckle. He gripped his chin in thought and said,"Let's see. My first kiss with Sasuke..." He quickly sweatdropped at the memory. "Well,uh,our first kiss wasn't really the best." He smiled and held up his finger. "But our second kiss was much better."

Daichi smiled then tilted his head as Naruto chuckled,"Sasuke's not one to be lovey dovey though. He likes it better when we're alone." Daichi frowned then stepped back a bit as Naruto leaned in with a smile. "But there is something that he loves doing,no matter who's around,that means so much to him." Daichi smiled and stepped forward,"What is it?"

Naruto smiled and placed his hand on the back of Daichi's head before pulling it forward and bumping his forehead with his own. "How your Uncle said goodbye."

Daichi blushed slightly and rubbed his forehead after Naruto moved. "So,that's why you and Daddy also bumped foreheads." "Yup!"

Daichi broke into a small smile and chuckled before he ran off to his room while Naruto answered the front door to see Sakura. He greeted her and she laughed,"I swear,you're looking more feminine everyday." "Am not." "Naruto,you look prettier then me.

Naruto smirked as he said,"Not hard to look prettier then you." Sakura rolled her eyes and said,"You're looking as prettier as Hinata and Ino.",causing Naruto to stomp his foot. "I am not!"

Daichi ran up at the sound of Naruto yelling and quickly hugged onto Naruto's leg. "Forehead Lady! Leave my Mommy alone,Ya Know!"

.

Daichi was playing with his fox plushie and couple other toys while Naruto was sitting at the table,biting his lip. _"Sasuke should have been home two days ago..."_

He sighed and considered knitting to keep himself from thinking worst case scenarios before there was a knock at the door. He jumped up and answered it to see Shikamaru,making him pouted. A little lightbulb went off as Naruto quickly smiled and said,"If you're back then Sasuke..." He stopped when Shikamaru held up his hand. He frowned and said,"Sasuke is..." He rubbed the back of his neck while Naruto's eyes slowly widen and shed tears as he listened to the news.

"We were make our way into the temple that was found as an explosion went off and Sasuke...Sasuke's...He's missing."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommy. I gotta potty."

Daichi rubbed his eye as he sleeply walked into Naruto's room,dragging his plushie along the floor,and started looking around when he noticed Naruto wasn't there. He frowned before pulling his plushie into a hug and walking down the hall. "Mommy?"

He whimpered and tightened his grip. "I don't like the dark."

He peeked into the living room to see Naruto sitting at the table in the dining room,fast asleep. He walks over,climbs up the chair next to Naruto,and tilted his head at the map Naruto was sleeping on. There was red circles and Xs covering the map,making Daichi tilt his head. "Mommy drewed on a map?"

He was suddenly hit with the urge to pee,causing him to remember why he woke up,and started shaking Naruto. "Mommy! I gotta pee,Ya Know!"

Naruto slowly sat and rubbed his eye before looking over at Daichi. "Mmm. Alright Daichi." He stretched out his arms,popped his back,and then picked Daichi and headed for the bathroom.

Once Daichi finishes,Naruto carries him back to his room and tucks him in as he asks,"When is Daddy gonna be home?" Naruto gave a fake smile. "Soon. He's just really busy." Daichi lowered his head,"You've been saying that for days..."

Naruto lowered his head,took a deep breath,and looked back up with a smile. "Why don't you draw Sasuke a picture for him when he gets home." Daichi's eyes lit up and said,"Yeah! And when Daddy sees it,he'll be so happy that he won't be tired!" Naruto chuckled and said,"Yeah.",then lays him down and kisses his head. "Good night."

He watches as Daichi's eyes closed before he closes the door and leans against the wall,sliding down then hugging his legs. _"I really hate lying to him..."_

He sighs and slowly fell asleep.

.

Daichi skipped as he walked besides Naruto on the way to Shikamaru's for dinner. He's been noticing that something was off about Naruto lately. He's not sure why,but Naruto's been really sad. _"I know it's cause Daddy. But why would Daddy make Mommy sad?"_

.

Naruto waved when Shikamaru opened the door and handed him the bag he was carrying. "I brought something for Temari. Thought it would help with dinner." Shikamaru nodded,"Thanks.",as Daichi ran inside and found Shikadai napping on the floor. He snickered before tip toeing over and jumped onto Shikadai. "Wake up,Ya Know!"

Shikadai jumped awake,mini panic attack passing,and pushed him off. "Daichi! That was a drag." Daichi chuckled to himself and grabbed his hand. "Let's go play!". After they were gone,Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "He seems happy. Doesn't know about Sasuke yet,huh?"

Naruto lowers his head. "I can't...I want..." He slumped down lower. "I want to to tell him,I can't stand lying to him. But I just can't bring myself to tell him." "Naruto,you gotta..." Naruto lifted up his head,tears rolling down his face. "If Temari disappeared,would you be able to bring yourself to tell Shikadai?"

Shikamaru sighed as Naruto laid his head on the table they were sitting at. "I know it's hard Naruto,but you have do it. It's not right to give him false hope." Naruto sniffled,"I'm such a horrible parent. I can't do it on my own. I need Sasuke." Shikamaru lifted him back up and said,"Don't put yourself down like that. You are a good parent for Daichi,you are. You just want Daichi happy,I get that,but the best for him is telling him the truth."

Naruto nodded and wiped his tears,saying,"I-i'll try. Once we get home."

Shikamaru gave him a supportive smile before Temari called the boys to eat dinner.

.

Naruto walked into the living room,hugging himself as he took a deep breath,and said,"Hey Daichi. I need to talk to you about something." Daichi put down the toys he was playing with and sat down on the couh with Naruto. "You know how i've been looking at maps and been really sad lately?" Daichi nodded. "And how Sasuke's been gone a for a long time." Daichi nodded again.

Naruto bit his lip before he took another deep breath,"Sasu...Sasuke's...Sasuke's been missing for a while now." He held back tears. "They've reached the point where they going to say he...h-he's dead."

Tears started wield up in Daichi's eyes "D...Daddy...?"

Naruto gulped,trying harder to hold back his tears,before he said,"I've been trying to help by giving them ideas of where to look...We just..." He lowered his head. "I think we have to accept that Sasuke is gone,Daichi. It'll hurt for a while,but..."

Daichi jumped up and started punching Naruto. "Give me back Mommy!" Naruto frowned,confused by Daichi's actions. "Daichi..." "My Mommy would never give up on Daddy! He'd believe Daddy will come home! He knows Daddy is a strong Ninja!" He glared angrily at Naruto. "Now give back my Mommy!"

Naruto chuckled sadly and said,"I'm sorry Daichi. You're right. I should believe in Sasuke more..." He grabs Daichi's hands. "But,even with all the love and belief we give Sasuke,we have to accept it..." He lowered his head. "No matter how much it'll hurt..."

Daichi cupped Naruto's cheeks and lifted up his head,giving Naruto a smile. "Alright Mommy. But Daddy will come home and when he does,we'll have a big party and I'll give him all the pictures i've been drawing for him."

Naruto smiled as he moved Daichi's hands then pulled him into a hug. "Yeah. We'll make all kinds of foods with tomatoes just for Sasuke." Daichi stuck out his tounge in disgust,"Tomatoes are yucky. We need ramen instead!" Naruto chuckled and poked his nose. "Ramen is yummy,but the food's for Sasuke. And what does Sasuke love?" Daichi pouted,"Daddy likes tomatoes."

Naruto gave him a closed eye smile before nuzzling him,saying,"And Daddy loves us. Very much.",making Daichi smile and nuzzle into Naruto's arm.

.

 _Naruto dropped to his knees,covering his mouth as tears rolled down his face. He felt his chest tighten and tighten,knowing he was about to start hyperventilating,as Shikamaru knelt and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm...I'm really sorry,Naruto. All the evidence we found...I'm so sorry."_

 _"Mommy?"_

 _Naruto turned around to see Daichi standing in the hallway,tightly gripping his plushie. "Why are you crying Mommy?"_

 _Shikamaru looked away as Naruto moved over to Daichi,pulled him into a hug,and said,"I'm so sorry Daichi..."_

 _Daichi's eye widened and filled with tears as Naruto kept talking. He tightly gripped onto Naruto and buried his face into his chest,making it hard for Naruto and Shikamaru to see his blue eyes develop circular patterns with one little comma while he was crying them out._

.

Naruto pushed himself up from the couch,rubbing his eye and looking around. _"When did I fall asleep?"_ He sighed,knowing he didn't really care. Ever since the news about Sasuke,all he's wanted to do is sleep when he's not taking care of Daichi.

He looked up when heard Daichi walk in the living room,carrying a cake. "Sorry I fell asleep Daichi. But,uh,where did you get that cake?" Daichi smiled and held it up,"I made it for you to make you feel better." Naruto smiled and started stroking his hair before something clicked. "Wait?! You used the oven?!" Daichi nodded with a smile. "Yup. Just like Mommy.

Naruto jumped from the couch and ran to the kitchen,shouting out,"Oh fuck!",and found the kitchen in a mess with the oven on and open. He quickly shut and turned it off then let out a sigh of relief,glad they owned the new type of electric stove.

Daichi peeked in the doorway. "Did I do something bad?"

Naruto motioned him to come in and sat him on his lap. "Well no. But you really shouldn't use the stove when you're this little. And if you want to make something that needs to be in the stove,you come to me for help. Alright?" Daichi nodded with sniffles. "I'm sorry Mommy...I wanted to make you smile..."

Naruto stroked his hair. "You do make me smile. But it's my job to make you happy Daichi. I'm the mommy,after all."

Daichi looked up,"But why we can make each other happy,right?"

Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yeah. We can." He poked Daichi's nose,"But don't touch the oven without an adult,alright?" Daichi nodded,giving Naruto a smile before the two got up to clean up the kitchen.

They later tried the cake Daichi made when they were done and both agreed it didn't taste good.

.

Daichi opened the door to see Iruka,which made his face light up. "Grandpa!"

He jumped into Iruka's arm while Iruka laughed. "It's nice to see you again too."

Once Iruka set Daichi down,he asked,"Where's Naruto?" Daichi mood immediately changed as he lowered his head. "Mommy's asleep again." Iruka frowned and knelt down to Daichi,who looked up with a tiny smile. "But I know why. He's sad about Daddy." Iruka pat his head and said,"You're a really good boy,you know that?" Daichi nodded.

Iruka nodded back with smile before getting back up and walking to the living room,seeing Naruto on the couch. He gently shook his shoulder,waking him,and said,"Hey Naruto. How you doing?" "I'm doing a bit better." He looked down,"Being an asshole and falling asleep on Daichi." Iruka shook his head. "Don't do that to yourself."

Naruto turned his head. "Naruto,you're just a little depressed. That doesn't make you a bad parent." Iruka smiled with a sweatdrop,"But maybe take your naps when Daichi takes his."

Naruto chuckled a little before looking back at Iruka to see him hold up a bag that was filled with popsicles. Naruto smiled and called over Daichi,who hopped up onto his lap and took the popsicle Iruka handed him.

.

Iruka had decided to stay with them to help Naruto and Daichi with mourning and taking care of Daichi.

He placed lunch on the table,calling for Daichi,as a tired Naruto walked in from the front door and sat down at the table. "How was the mission?"

"Just walked some dogs. Kakashi Sensei doesn't want me doing too much for Daichi's sake. Which I agree with."

Iruka smiled,handing him a plate,as Daichi ran up to Naruto and held up a bunch of orange flowers. "Look Mommy. Me and Grandpa went to the park and I found these for you." Naruto smiled,"Thank you Daichi."

.

Naruto finished tucking in Daichi as Iruka walked up. "Hey Naruto. Are there anymore dirty clothes laying around?" Naruto shook his head. "Not until I take my bath." Iruka nodded and said,"Well just leave them in the bathroom." before walking off.

Naruto sighed and made his way to the bathroom,where he filled up the tub,stripped,and sinked into the warm water.

Once he had drifted off into his mind,he started thinking about Sasuke and the last night they spent time together.

.

 _Sasuke twirled a piece of Naruto's hair as they laid in bed together. "Hey Naruto. I've been thinking about something for a while now." Naruto looked up with a "Hmm?" as Sasuke rolled over. "I want another baby." "What?"_

 _They sit up together as Sasuke chuckled. "I know. I honestly thought you'd ask for the second baby first." He looks up,"But you don't want one?" Naruto shook his head. "It's not that. It's that Daichi's not even four yet." "If we time it right,you'll be pregnant during his fourth birthday."_

 _Naruto lowered his head,clenching the blanket. "I don't..." "You still don't think you're a good parent,don't you?" Sasuke laid back down. "I don't get why. You're so much better at it than me." Naruto shook his head. "What are talking about? You're an amazing father and you can solve things that I can't." Sasuke chuckled,"Yeah. I just do the opposite of my dad."_

 _Naruto smiled and laid his head on Sasuke's chest. "Our dads sucked." Sasuke chuckled,"Mine beat down my confidence by constantly compared me to Itachi and made me feel like shit." Naruto clenched the blanket tighter. "Mine killed himself when there was possibly a way to save the day without killing himself and thought since I need a mother,but she's dying,i'd just get neither parent."_

 _"So we can agree our dads suck and that we're doing better than them."_

 _They both let out dry chuckles as Naruto nuzzled into his chest. "I want another baby,but give me some time to think if I want one right now." Sasuke nodded and stroked his hair._

 _"Sasuke. I love you."_

 _Sasuke smiled. "I love you too."_

.

A knock on the door made Naruto jump up from the water. "Stay in there too long and you'll shrivel up,Naruto." Naruto steadied his breathing and replied to Iruka with a,"Alright." .

Kurama let out a low growl and said,"Thank goodness. He stopped you before you started remembering the sex." Naruto gave him a quick stare and said,"Don't listen if you don't like it." to which Kurama snapped,"I live in your head! I have to listen it even though I don't want to,little brat.",making Naruto chuckle in response.

.

After he finished bathing and picked up the bathroom,he heads to his room,gets dressed,and lays down on the bed. He curls up under the blanket,hugging Sasuke's old pillow. "You know what Sasuke...I think I do want another baby..." He tears up. "But you would be better."

.

"What are you making Mommy?"

Daichi watched as the needles went back and forth in the blue and green yarn Naruto was knitting with. "I'm making Grandpa gloves. It's not much,but they're thank you gift for helping us. Plus it's really calming and helps keep my mind off off..." He smiles with a little sweatdrop when he looks over to see Daichi staring at him with his head tilted. "Never mind."

Daichi nodded and hops off the couch and walks over to the window."The rain is pretty. I hope Grandpa's okay though."

Naruto smiled,"Grandpa's alright. He'll be home from shoping soon."

Suddenly they heard the front door rattling.

Naruto set down the gift,after grabbing a kunai,and whispered,"Stay here." to Daichi before slowly walking towards the door. He turned the corner,ready to ram the kunai into the intruder's shoulder,but stops with a gasp. He let the kunai drop from his hand as tears filled his eyes. "S-S-Sasu..."

Sasuke,wrapped up in bandages,simply flashed a gentle smile.

"I'm home."

.

 **I know it's** **been forever since I updated,and I actually will be updating this and some of my other stories over the next couple days,but a big thing that's been halting this story is the ending. I honestly I can't pick between the ones I have planned,and I was wondering if you guys could vote for one,i'll pick the ending with,maybe,at least 3 votes in the reviews.**

 **Should I end the story on the day Naruto becomes Hokage or should I end it after a little Boruto movie type plot for Daichi?**


End file.
